Pokémon: A Different Story ( New Version )
by Flameking7
Summary: 10 years have passed after a hellish war. Now in the present, Red, Blue and Green begin their journey.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

Chapter 1 : The Journey Begins

Hi, I am Flameking7, This is my first story. This is my personal view of how I think the anime could be better. This us just my opinion, If you don't like it then okay. If you like the anime as it is, then okay, it's your opinion.

* * *

Many years ago in the world of pokemon, there was a war between people who wanted to make Pokémon and humans friends and those who wanted to separate them. It took place on an unknown island It was chaos, the island was covered with fire. Dead bodies of humans and Pokemon were burning. A man and a woman were escaping by boat. They were the only survivors. The man was severely injured, he took fatal attacks. The woman was his wife, who was a member of the medical team. She helped her husband escape. The most shocking fact was that she was 8 months pregnant.

" Endou please hold on, don't die", his wife cried while holding his hand.

He began to cough a bit and than managed to speak. " Katsumi my love... I am sorry...but I am done. Thank you for... loving me. Take care of our child." He died in her arms.

She was heart broken,but she held back her tears and stayed strong, for her child's sake. After a long time, she managed to get to the shore of Sekichiku City ( Fuchsia City ). Where a man was waiting for them.

" KATSUMI!" shouted the man. " Okido san", she said while still holding her husband.

Okido ran towards the boat and was shocked to see Endou 's dead body. " Endou! No! " he shouted. Tears began to run down his eyes.

" Okido I am the only one to survive, the others are gone," she said sadly.

Okido brushed off his tears," And the Pokémon, them too."

Katsumi remained silent with a sad expression on her face and then spoke, " Yes, everyone of them. they fought bravely against those haters. Espically Endou's Lizardon."

Okido was even more upset upon hearing this, but he then smiled and look towards her. " Well at least your alive, Endou's bloodline will continue.

" Katsumi smiled upon hearing this, " Yes, our son survived. Endou will live on in our hearts and through his son, Red." She said while placing her hand on her stomach.

10 years later. Masara Town ( Pallet Town)Red now 10 years old, was packing his bag for his journey. Pokémon trainers get their trainer's license at the age of 10. The goal of a trainer is to become a Pokemon Master. There has been only one in history and his name was Lance Daystar. When he was young, Red vowed that he would become the next Pokémon master. He grabbed his cap from his desk and run down stairs where his mother was waiting for him. She looked at him with happiness on her face and hugged him.

" The day has finally come, all boys have to leave home someday. That's what they said on TV. " She then let go off him and opened the front door.

Before he walked out, he look towards his mother," Mom, I promise the day I return home, I will be a Pokemon Master."

He then kissed her on the check and went off saying, " Bye mom, love you."

She waved at him on the front steps, " Take care, Red. I know you can become a Pokemon Master. "

Red was on his way to Professor Okido' s lab. On the way he stopped at his childhood friend Green's house. She was waiting for him outside her house gate.

"Morning Green" , he said as he approached her. "Morning Red, how are you ", she asked. " I feel great. Now let's go the centre of town, before we go to the lab," he said and they both were off.

They arrived at the centre of town, where the statue of Red's father was situated. Red looked at it with amazement. " Your father was something, Red. He lead that team of pokemon trainers to victory. And silenced those haters." Green said to him while looking at the statue.

After a while of staring he looked towards her and said, " Thanks Green,that means a lot. I wish I could have meet him... but I can't," he said the last words a bit sadly while lowering his head.

"I am sorry Red... I didn't mean to..." she tried to ease him but he cut her off. " Its OK, my father maybe gone, but he still lives within me. I am his son. Now let's get going to the professor' s lab," he said. " Yeah, let's go, " she agreed and they both run again towards Professor Okido' s laboratory.

When they arrived, they saw Blue, Professor Okido's son, was already there with his dad.

" Well, well, well if it isn't our elementary school power couple. What took you guys too long. Where ya making out of something" said Blue teasingly with a grin.

Green blushed while Red shouted, " Watch your mouth Blue's berry". Blue got angry, " What you just called me!" Then they started arguing, Green came in to split them up.

" OK, OK stop fighting you guys and let the professor start." They stopped fighting and the three of them faced towards the professor.

After seeing that all three of them were present he started to speak.

"Okay, you three know exactly why you are here. Today is day you become actual Pokémon trainers. Before I show the Pokémon, First let me give these." He took out three Pokédex from his lab coat pocket and handed it to them. " You know what they are. These are Pokédex, when you catch a Pokemon their full data will automatically show on this device. While on your journey I want to get as much Pokémon data as you can," The three of them nodded. " In order to catch Pokémon you will need these," he took out 18 Pokéballs from his other pocket and gave them six each. "These are called Pokéballs, they are like capsules. They will store Pokémon in the form of data."

" Dad! we know this already now just give us our Pokémon," Blue whined. " Be patient Blue, I am just getting to them, " he scolded him. "Now if you look on your right you will see on the table there are three Pokéballs, containing one Pokémon each," he directed their attention to the table.

Then he grabbed the Pokeballs and released the Pokémon within them. Out came Hitokage (Charmander) the fire type, Zenigame (Squirtle) the water type and last but not least Fushigidane ( Bulbasaur) the grass type. The three trainers were wowed to see them.

" Green you get the first pick," the professor said to her. " Hey why does she get the first pick, " the two boys complained. " Well, ladies first," Green said while sticking out her tongue. She then went up to Fushigidane and picked it up. " This one is cute, I pick the grass type," she said while smiling at it. Fushigidane in return showed friendliness.

Okido looked at Red, " Your turn my boy." Blue just frowned, while Red walked up to Hitokage and said, " In the honour of my father, I choose Hitokage." The fire type observed Red and then smiled. " A respectable choice," Professor Okido praised him.

" Ha, Well looks like I get the best Pokémon. Since water types can learn ice types move as well," Blue said while grinning at Green, who simply choose to ignore him. Red noticed that Zenigame was also grinning, "Yep their the perfect match," he thought.

After an hour of getting to know their respective Pokémon, the professor took them to the entrance of town.

" Well this is farewell. I wish you best of luck on your journey," said the professor. Before they exited for their journey, Blue went in front of Red.

" Yo, Red I challenge you to a Pokemon battle," he said while releasing Zenigame. Green was surprised, while Professor Okido just got annoyed .

Red on the other hand had a serious face " Sure, let do it, " he said . The four of them went a little farther out of town on route 1. Red and Blue were ready, Red sent out Hitokage. Professor Okido acted as referee. Green sat on a near by rock with Fushigidane to watch. Both boys were determined to win.

* * *

Sorry for any ambiguity if any.


	2. Chapter 2 : Red vs Blue

Chapter 2 : Red vs Blue, the horror of Pokémon battles.

just to let u no the rating can change sometimes.

* * *

Red and Blue were looking at each other in the eye. Okido lifted his arm in the air, and quickly moved it down as if he were holding a flag, signaling the boys to begin.

" Zenigame use tackle," ordered Blue, and the tiny shell pokemon charged at hitokage.

"Hitoooo...," yelled the lizard pokémon as zenigame tackled it hard.

Red stayed cool and ordered hitogake for a scratch attack, " Hitogake, strike back with scratch." The lizard pokémon sharpened its claw and hit zenigame. the tiny turtle had claw marks on its left cheek and there was a little bleeding. This left the three trainers a bit shocked. Professor Okido remained calm however.

Blue kept on staring a bit, " Well pokémon battles are said to be a bit dangerous so let's just carry on." He though to himself, then made a serious face. " Zenigame just rub it off and use tackle."

Red quickly ignored the blood and told hitokage to avoid. Hitokage did by jumping in the air. " Now hitokage use scratch once more." The lizard pokémon got a direct hit, but this time its claws with deeper in zenigame's left cheek sink and it managed to rip a bit of flesh off. Blood brust out and soon zenigame passed out due to heavy blood lost.

"Zenigame is unable to battle, hitokage and Red are the winner." Professor Okido said not with a face and tone showing he was not at all horrified

Red and Green were already shocked when zenigame passed out. And when the professor declared Red the winner with 'that' tone they directed their eyes to him, confused and scared. Blue had his eyes on zenigame. His pupils shrunk, horrified.

"ZENIGAME !" shouted Blue at the top of his lungs as he ran towards his fainted pokémon.

An ambulance arrived and took all of them to the nearest pokémon centre, which was in Tokiwa City ( Viridian). It took at least an hour, but thanks God Almighty, zenigame was still alive but was in a critical state.

Blue, Green and Red watched zenigame on the bed with it a bandage on its left cheek, wearing an oxygen mask, sleeping on the hospital bed. They were very concerned. The doctor told them that despite the serious injury zenigame will recover in a month thanks to their advance machines. Before leaving he told them professor Okido was waiting for them at the parking lot. The trainers eyes filled with anger, they went to the parking lot to confront Blue's father.

Okido was waiting for them in the parking lot near the ambulance in which they arrived. The three young trainers went straight to him. They stood together in front of him, very angry but the professor kept his cool. Red was about to say something, but Blue stopped him.

" Red, Green, we're near a hospital for injured and sick pokémon. I'm also angry but if start shouting then it will be a problem for them. " Red and Green kept quiet but continued to look at the professor with disgust.

Blue looked at his father, angry eyed. " Dad we demand an explanation, the way you behaved after zenigame fainted made it looked like you knew it was going to happen."

No response.

"Professor, don't stay silent tell us," Green demanded. Still no response.

"Professor we're very angry but if you have a reason for letting me and Blue battle. Then tell us." Now it was Red who was demanding Okido.

The professor finally answered, "Kids, tell me do you know what it means to be a pokémon trainer? Do you have any idea just how dangerous it is? How powerful a pokémon can be?" These questions made the three trainers confused.

" We have much to learn about pokémon, about exactly how powerful can a pokémon grow. How pokémon battling is actually like gladiator fights. Pokémon battling is not a game. Being a trainer is not a fun business. Yes it's true that you have to bond with a pokémon and have fun on your adventure with them. But you must remember, if you don't connect with your pokémon and teach how to control their power they will definitely kill another pokémon or end up killing themselves. Pokémon can die in a battle." Okido said the last sentence with very serious eyes.

Even though they knew this fact, it scared them to think that pokémon battles, which they find very cool their whole life, can have very scary fatalities. That is when they finally realized what Okido truly wanted and they felt ashamed.

"Professor we're very sorry. We wanted to be pokémon trainers. But we were so excited that we forgot how serious it is to be a trainer. We truly are ashamed of ourselves." They said together and then bowed.

Okido smiled, " Don't worry about it. Enjoy being a trainer, I am glad you understand. But never get reckless in a battle, your pokémon are your responsibility."

"Yes, sir," they said with their backs and shoulders straight.

"Okay listen, once zenigame is healed. One the nurses will give it and the other two pokémon some energy stabilizer shots. It will help them to control their power to a high extent, but you three must train them to get even better control. Now you must stay in Tokiwa for the time being. It seems fair as Blue's zenigame is injured in all."

Red and Green agreed to which Blue thanked them, "I would not do the same if your pokémon were injured. I would just make a run for it when no one is looking, hey we share the dream of becoming a pokémon master. And besides it doesn't matter if either of you guys are ahead of me. I will be the pokémon master." Blue though to himself and grinned.

Red and Green, thought he grinned because he was happy to have friends like them, so they smiled at him. But Okido understood and looked a little worried.

One month had passed, one of the nurses named 'Joy' had gave zenigame( fully covered) , hitokage and fushigidane their shots to help control there power.

"Okay kids your pokémon will have no problem in controlling their power. But as they grow the effect of the vaccine will wear off. You need to train your pokémon well. If you want another vaccination then forget it. It may cause problems for your pokémon. Well hope to see you soon." The pink haired nurse said with a smile.

"WHAT YOU WANT OUR POKÉMON TO GET INJURED AGAIN, COME HERE", Green shouted angrily before attacking the nurse.

Red, Blue and near by doctors and nurses tried to get Green away from nurse Joy. Who was beating her in the face with angry white eyes and shark teeth. They got Green away but she managed to knock out Joy during her attack.

" Please forgive her, she has a very bad habit of saying to trainers that she wish to meet them again," apologized one of the doctors bowing.

"Well next time don't hire someone so stupid", shouted Green and then she left for the exit. Red and Blue had sweat drops on their faces and laughed nervously together before they left. Green can be scary sometimes

After leaving the hospital, they went to a nearby café to buy some juice. " Hey guys how strong do you think a pokémon can get ?" asked Red feeling a bit uneasy.

"Don't worry Red, just ignore it. It doesn't matter, the three of as promised to each other remember. When we were 5, that regardless of what happens, we will make the strongest bond with the pokémon we meet. And to become the pokémon master." Green said turning back and forth from Red to Blue with determination in her eyes.

"Yeah but only one of us can be the master," Blue said with his arms crossed, smirking. What they said quickly got rid of Red 's worry and he clenched his fist, making a determined face.

"Your right, we made a promise on that very day. Okay let's fulfill our promise no matter what," said Red.

"Good, now to decide who gets a head start to the next city, let's draw straws," said Green as she took out three straws of different sizes from her bag. She held them clenched fist in her right hand.

"Longest one wins," said Green. Red and Blue grabbed the tip of the straws they choiced. They closed their eyes, Red and Blue took their straws, leaving the remaining straw in Green's hand. When they opened their eyes Blue and Green were happy as they got first and second respectively. Red was on the other hand heartbroken.

They kept a gap of one hour for the next person to leave. Red and Green were at the outskirts of Tokiwa city. Blue had already left. One hour had passed.

"Well I am off, okay Red, unlike Blue who said 'smell ya later' and ran off once we got here," said Green with an annoyed face remembering Blue's departure . "I wish you good luck on your journey. May the best trainer be pokémon master." She and Red shook hands before she took off.

After an hour passed, Red by that time fell asleep out of boredom. When he woke up and looked at his watch, it was 6 in the afternoon. He slept for 6 hours straight. His eyes widened anime style.

"Oh crud, I slept . He grabbed his bag and ran. The three trainers agreed to leave early before noon. As it would take three days to get to the next city on foot, so the sooner they left the better. Red was way behind his friends now. He ran fast enough to get to the entrance to Tokiwa forest. He made his way only 1 mile into the forest. It was 9 when he looked at his watch. He decided to camp where he currently was. He ate some rice balls with his hitokage. They didn't eat till their stomachs were filled because Red remembered his mother telling him that in order to stay healthy a person must leave space in their stomach for food, water and air. She also advised him to drink before eating, so he took only 3 small sips from one of his 6 water bottles.

After dinner, if you could call it that , Red with the help of hitokage matched to gather some sticks and started a fire with the flame on hitokage's tail as it needed to be at level 7 to learn sparks(ember in English), but was at level 6 for the moment. Red got into his sleeping bag, hitokage climbed onto his covered legs and soon fell asleep on its back. It was 11 pm at that time

" I may be behind and it may take at least 3 days to get to the next city on foot. I will not be beat by Blue or Green," Red said to himself quietly not to wake his pokémon up, looking determined rather than worried that he was behind cause he slept. After a while Red fell asleep.

* * *

That was chapter 2 , sorry for any ambiguity. And for late update. Had exams and was not in the mood to write for a while. Also for any errors


	3. Chapter 3 : Meet Pikachu

Chapter 3 : Meet Pikachu

Here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Red woke up in the morning at 6, he did some exercises with hitokage, brushed his teeth with the help of his water bottle and ate some rice balls before continuing on his journey. In three days he will reach the next city. On the way he caught the following pokémon caterpie, trancell ( metapod), beedle (weedle) ,cocoon (kakuna) and battled at least 4 trainers,who were all bug catchers. Through these experiences hitokage reached level 10 and learned _sparks_ (ember).

"Alright! " exclaimed Red looking at his watch. " Its now 10 O' clock and I managed to catch at least four pokémon. And to top it off hitokage learned sparks." Red soon stopped to take out two pokéballs from his bag's left side pocket. He observed them carefully.

"Just two pokéballs left. The next pokémon I catch will stay with me. But the one after that will be transferred to the pokémon storage system created by that famous researcher Sonezaki Masaki (Bill). I don't know how it works but Sonezaki is known to be an honest man. So any trainer who is going to keep more than six pokémon can keep their extra pokémon in Sonezaki's storage system. Where their pokémon will be save." Red said in a low voice while still looking at the pokéballs. Then he smiled, "This Sonezaki guys sounds great I hope I meet him someday." He put the balls back in his bag, strapped the bag back on his shoulders and continued on his journey.

 _Meanwhile elsewhere in the forest._

A pikachu was running, it was being chased by three other pikachus. The pikachu being chased ran zig zag around the trees ahead but its pursuers were hot on its trail. One of them used an _electric shock_ (thunder shock) move to slow it down. The pikachu being chased managed to dodge it. Then it stopped, stood up on its feet and turned around. The fear in its face was replaced by a menacing glare. It stopped its pursuers, they all flinched. Then the pikachu's body was covered with electrical energy. It charged straight at the pikachu in the middle sending it crashing into a tree behind it. The pikachu smashed its head and fell on the ground. The impact was enough the bust the pikachu's head open. That mouse pokémon was no longer moving, there was a pool of blood around its head, it had died.

The other two pikachus got scared and ran for their lives. "That's right fear me, I won't let you get me." The pikachu that was being chased said with murderous eyes and then left.

Red let out hitokage so he could walk along it. They were happily walking side by side. "Hitokage when night falls, I will let the others out of their balls so we can camp together." Red told his lizard friend, who smiled showing it liked its trainer's idea.

"By the way hitokage I just want to know, are you male or female. If your male speak once and if your female speak twice," Red told it.

"Hito" the lizard pokémon spoke once, indicating it was male.

"Okay, so male. Its good to know," said Red. Saying that caused hitokage to stop. He looked at him confused. Red understood and started explaining.

"You're wondering why I said that. Well you see, when I was in the second grade, my pokémon studies teacher told my class about a move named _Mad love_ ( attract). It can really mess up a pokémon, that pokémon will go all lovey dovey over the user of said move and won't be able to focus on the battle. But it's only effective with the pokémon is the opposite sex of the user . So I need to know about the sex of my pokémon." Hitokage understood and continued walking with Red.

As they walked deeper in the forest they soon encountered a pikachu. (It was the same pikachu that was being chased). Pikachu noticed Red and hitokage and without warning started to attack with _electric shock_. Red and hitokage got out of the way. Hitokage retaliated with _sparks_ , which left pikachu weakened. Pikachu had already lost a lot of energy when it was running. Red saw that the mouse pokémon was weakened so he threw his pokéball.

Red watched carefully as the ball vibrated back and forth. The ball was destroyed and pikachu broke free.

"Darn it," shouted Red,disappointed. Pikachu's body was surrounded by electrical energy and it charged at Red. Red's eyes widened as pikachu got near. Luckily hitokage saved him on time by pushing him out of the way. The lizard pokémon got hit and was blown away. He landed on the hard ground, he tried to get up but was unable to, as he got paralysis from the electric type move.

"HITOKAGE!" Red shouted. He got angry, "Go beedle use _poison needle_ ( poison sting)". Red send out his bug pokémon which stabbed pikachu with its sting, ultimately knocking out the mouse. Red threw his last pokéball and this time pikachu was caught.

After the battle with pikachu Red took out a _wound medicine_ (potion) for treating hitokage's injuries and 2 _paralysis heal_ to treat hitokage and beedle (who got paralysed by pikachu's _static electricity_ ability).

Red took out his pokédex from his pocket, " Okay guys according to the dex the pokémon we got was pikachu, it has electric sacs on both of its cheeks. If threatened it will shock you." He described pikachu's data to his pokédex before putting his dex back in his pocket.

Red then took out another _wound medicine_ from his bag and then he looked at his pokémon. "Okay guys pikachu will need its wounds healed. I think it might be scared of me. So we will be friendly and convince it let us heal its wounds. If pikachu tries to refuse and attack then hitokage you tackle it to knock it away and beedle you use _spit thread_ (string shot) to hold it down." Red told his pokémon to which they noded their heads to show they understood him.

Red released pikachu, when it came out of its ball it was very exhausted and laid on its stomach. Red crouched down, "Hi there I'm Red". He greeted with a big smile, pikachu just stared at him with disgust.

" Listen you and I are going to be teammates so l hope we can be good friends," he continued with pikachu still looking disgusted. Red then noticed the heart shaped tail tip.

"Well from the looks of it you're a girl pikachu," he said while still looking at the tail. Pikachu's expression did not change. Red returned his attention to her face. "Okay little lady, his is medicine in my hand. It will sting a bit but will heal your wounds ," he said showing her the _wound medicine_ in his hand. Still no change in her expression.

Red used the medicine on pikachu, she flinched a little because of the stinging, but soon got up on all four of her feet. Her wounds were all gone.

"There we go, now that wasn't so, Ahhh!" Red shouted as pikachu tackled him and started biting him on his neck. Red screamed bloody murder as she injected her teeth into his sink. Red was saved by hitokage who tackled the crazy mouse off of him. She landed on her back. Beedle used _spit thread_ to stick pikachu to the ground. Red quickly returned her to her pokéball.

Red saw his pokémon getting close to him to see if he was okay. " Guys I'm fine don't worry about me. And don't be angry with pikachu she just needs to get use to me that's all." Red told them while holding his neck. Pikachu left some bit marks, but he wasn't bleeding. Hitokage and beedle looked at each other concerned.

As Red and hitokage made their way through Tokiwa forest they meet another bug catcher.

"Hey there you must be a trainer like me, I am bug catcher Tatsuhiro, let's have a one on one battle, if you win I will give you 108 yen as a reward," he said while preparing his pokéball.

"Sure, why not," Red said looking prepared for battle. Hitokage stepped forward, ready to fight, but Red stopped him. "Hitokage wait, I'm gonna use pikachu for this battle." The lizard looked at his trainer surprised to hear his decision.

"It's okay, pikachu is a good girl. This will help in building trust," he said while giving hitokage a thumbs up and a wink. Hitokage was a bit worried but decided to trust his trainer. He moved back.

"Ha, you should have just let your fire type battle," Tatsuhiro mocked him and then he send out his pokémon. "Go beedle, you're the champion".

" Go pikachu, let's win this," Red send his pokémon out to battle. Pikachu once released from her ball looked at beedle and then her attention turned to the trainer in front of her, she glared at him.

"Huh, you don't scare me, beedle use _poison needle_ ," Tatsuhiro ordered and the beedle charged at pikachu with its sting readied.

"Pikachu dodge and use _volteccer_ (volt tackle)," Red shouted, but pikachu just stood where she was and released a power _electric shock_. Beedle was completely electrocuted, it was twitching as it laid on the ground. Tatsuhiro could not believe it.

Then pikachu used _body blow_ on the trainer causing him to fall on his back. Red gasped.

The bug catcher lifted his head and saw pikachu standing on his chest. Her eyes were murderous, a small amount of electricity discharging from her cheeks. Tatsuhiro wet his pants, his face turned pale. "HOLY SMOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEESSSS," he screamed as pikachu was about to electrocute him.

Red quickly grabbed a huge rock near by, ran towards pikachu and smashed her on the head. The rock shattered on impact and pikachu instantly passed out. Tatsuhiro with tears in his eyes passed out due to trauma.

Red fell down on his butt,he was sweating nervously. He looked back at hitokage who just started.

Pikachu opened her eyes, she looked up at the sky. It was night, she tried to move but couldn't. She instantly realized that she was tied up to a tree. She struggled to break free but couldn't.

"Aargh," she screamed. "Stupid human, I hope he dies." "Why would you say such a thing," said a voice. Pikachu tried to look for the owner of the voice. Then Hitokage appeared from behind the tree holding an apple.

Pikachu glared at him, " You stupid human lover untie me now," she shouted. Hitokage smiled. " But if I do that you will hurt Red and run away, " Hitokage answered.

"Hey, it's that humans' fault, he should have never captured me, in fact he should have never been born," she hissed the last word.

"Well, I will let you escape, but you must not harm that human and call him by his name." Hitokage said.

At first she was reluctant but did as he said, "Fine I promise not to hurt... **Red** ," she forced herself to say the name.

"Good, by the way I lied," Hitokage said with a smile. "You stupid punk!," Pikachu shouted with angry white eyes and shark teeth. Hitokage just laughed and held the apple closer to her. "Here eat, you must be hungry by now."

Pikachu turned her head away, "No, I refuse to take food from a human loving pokémon," then her stomach growled and she started blushing in embarrassment.

Hitokage shrugged his shoulders and said, " Well suit yourself," he was about to take a bite out of the apple before Pikachu stopped him. "Wait, I want the apple, an apple like that should not be eaten by the likes of you."

"Okay, but I can't let you go, so I will fed you," "WHAT?" shouted Pikachu. "Hey its either that or I eat it," Hitokage said calmly. Pikachu looked hesitant but eventually agreed.

"Thanks for the apple, now get lost!" She growled. "No, I can't do that," answered Hitokage. "And why not!" She growled getting very angry.

"Its simple, you're my teammate, and also Red's," the lizard told her."Tsk tsk, why do you like that human he is just using you to gain his goals," Pikachu said.

"His name is Red and he is my friend, I don't known how to explain this but I know he is trustworthy. And he is going to be Pokémon Master," Hitokage told her with smile.

"Pokémon Master ? What the hell is that?" She asked confused.

"I have no idea, but it must be something great and if that is Red's goal. Then I will help him achieve it," Hitokage said, with determination in his eyes.

"You idiot, humans are evil, they try to make themselves strong so that they can be better then others and make fun of them," Pikachu said with a glare.

"Well that's not all humans, some humans are great like Red. Well, yeah he is kind of a dummy, but still I think he's great." Hitokage smiled widely.

"Ow man, you're so dumb, just get away from me, you're so dumb that you let that Red guy tie me up," she complained.

"Hey pikachu, Red did not want to do it, but he felt you had a problem so he asked me to help you since he knew you might not let him. And to make sure you didn't try to run away, he had to tie you up." Hitokage told her.

"An unlikely story," she said unconvinced. "Plus that apple was his lunch, but he decided to let you have it," Hitokage said.

"WHAT?" Pikachu screamed and started spitting. "Gross I ate food indirectly given to me by a human."

Hitokage stared at her and then said,"Pikachu please tell me what you have against humans. Not for me, not for Red. If you don't want me to help then okay, I won't tell anyone. Just tell so I can understand why?" The fire pokémon requested.

To his surprise, pikachu did not shouted at him as an answer. She just looked at for a while. Soon she answered, " Sit down lizard and I will tell you my story." Hitokage did as she said.

"I will only tell you this once, so you better listen carefully," she told him. He replied with a nod. And Pikachu began her story.

* * *

And that's chapter 3. Sorry for any ambiguity. If you like, write in the reviews to tell me what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4 : Pikachu's past

Chapter 4 : Pikachu's Story

Hello. Welcome to chapter 4, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Pikachu began to tell her story. "To understand my past completely you must hear it from the start. Four years ago when I was born."

 _Flashback; Tokiwa Forest (4 years ago)_

There was a large patch of grass which was burnt. It was a sign of pikachu territory. Nearby there resided a large group of pikachu. They were living in their own respective nest made from plants. In a certain nest there was a couple with their new born baby girl pichu (The pikachu under the ownership of Red, four from now). The couple was happy to have their daughter. They would play with her and teach her how to eat a berry. As time passed pichu started to learn how to climb trees and other things.

She struggled trying to move up. " That's it keep moving,Volta(the name her parents gave her), " her father was supporting her from the highest branch of a ten foot tall tree.

"I'm trying," she said through gritted teeth. She tried to continue moving but lost her grip. "Ahhhh", she screamed as she fell to the ground. Her father came down.

" Don't worry dear it will be fine, you will improve." He said to her smiling. "Thanks dad," she said while getting up to her feet. They both went back to their nest.

Pichu's mother just returned from berry collecting. "Mom I climbed a tree, not completely but only a little", Volta exclaimed happily. "That's good, get stronger," her mother praised her.

"Wife, tonight is the group meeting ( to his daughter ) you have to stay here " said the father.

"Dad please let me come," she. "No you cannot come," he said. "But I am also a member of this group," she argued. " No means no, in this meeting we discuss things not suitable for young Pichus, you have to wait till 2 years, that's the rule our leader decided" said her father. " Fine," Volta said in defeat.

At night when Volta watched her parents went off she thought "I can't wait till 2 years pass". Soon she ate some berries left by her mom and went off to sleep.

 _1 year later_

Volta grew more and more happy with her parents, her increased happiness made her finally evolve into a pikachu.

" Finally I am a pikachu,"she exclaimed happily. Then she turned to a tree that was behind her. She charged towards it, jumped onto to it and started climbing. Her new speed and strength enabled her to reach the top of the tree in no time. The moment she reached the top she released a powerful _electric shock_ in the air. The other pikachus and pichus were impressed. Her mother and father were watching nearby.

"Our daughter sure is something," said her father while looking at Pikachu smiling. "Yeah," her mother agreed.

 _A month later._

Pikachu was collecting berries with her best friend who was the daughter of the leader of the group. "Hey Volta, after we're done collecting these berries let's go to the lake," her friend suggested. "Sure thing Plug, that sounds great."

"Oh no, Volta look whose coming, its Charge, that dumb-ass who is interested in you," Plug said in annoyance. Volta turned around to see Charge walk up to her. When he reached her she forced a smile.

"Hey Charge, may we help you," she asked. Charge gave her a smile, "Why my dear Volta, is it wrong to be near your lover," he said in a gentlemen like tone. Volta got really annoyed. Her friend saw this and then she hit upon a plan. "Hey I just remembered, I heard your dad talk to your mom the other day, that if anyone wants to be your mate they would have to beat him up," she said casually.

Charge being a lovestruck idiot fell for her trap and ran back to the pikachu territory. The girls continued collecting berries from the bushes. Later they saw Charge being chased by an angry daddy. "CHARGE YOU *BEEP* GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT," Volta's dad screamed with angry white eyes. Charge was running with tears in his eyes,"I'M SORRY!" Both girls started rolling on the ground laughing.

Volta spend the entire year hanging with her friend, getting Charge into trouble. She spend the days helping her parents. Sometimes there were arguments between her loved one, but they all made up regardless if it took weeks. Volta was satisfied with her life. Soon the year passed and finally that day came when Volta could take part in the group meeting.

It was night time, all the pikachus were gathered around a giant boulder. Everyone was waiting patiently for their leader Thunder to arrive. Volta, Plug and Charge on the other hand, being their first time were trying to hold their excitement. Volta and Plug sat together closest to the boulder with Volta's parents. Charge wanted to sit near Volta but her bf scared him off. At last the leader arrived . The pikachus made a path for him to get to the rock. As he walked all eyes were on him. He climbed the boulder and once he reached the top he looked towards all directions. Then he released a powerful _electric_ _shock_. Thunder was leader because he was the strongest and smartness among the pikachus, also he was unusually larger.

"Fellow pikachus, today we are gathered here to discuss the same topic we have been discussing for years. Before that I would like welcome the new comers. Your parents are responsible for giving you a brief summary of the topic we have been discussing for years. That is, how we can make ourselves equal to humans." he released strong electric charges upon saying the last word. Volta became intrigued. Thunder continued his speech, " Humans rule this world, I always wanted to know how, as you know, I often go out of the forest to observe the humans. I have been carefully studying them," he said while making gestures with his hands. Everyone had their eyes glued on him. "Finally I have found the answer and it is to stay equal. Equal as in trying to make sure we have the same qualities. The world is ruled by a group of humans. They all look different, that is true, we have seen whenever we go into the city when weather conditions are not good in rainy seasons. But basically they have divided themselves into groups like black, white, tall, rich etc. Each group is trying to reach power, this thirst for power is the main reason humans rule this world we live in. So if we pikachus want to make ourselves just as powerful as humans we need to believe that the pikachu living in this forest are truly great and pure. I heard this is called 'racism 'some humans are trying to stop it but it isn't stopping. It is proof that the heavens want one group of people to prevail. So remember racism is good. I will tell you how we can keep ourselves pure and the possibility of going beyond humans in the next meeting in one month's time. That is all my fellow pikachu," after ending his speech their were cheers everywhere.

Everyone was impressed by Thunder's speech expect for Volta. She wasn't cheering like her parents and friend. Plug noticed her and asked," Hey what's wrong why aren't you cheering ?" Volta looked at her and said, "I don't know, it felt like what your dad said was wrong." Her friend did not get angry and just smiled saying, " Maybe you just didn't understood well, don't worry you will soon." "Yeah that's definitely it," Volta agreed, but she had some doubt in her heart.

A week had past since the group meeting. Volta still had the uneasy feeling in heart but she tried hard to ignore it and not to worry her loved ones. She was in a tree, chilling with her friend when a gun fire made them alarmed. It turned out a group of hunters had invaded the pikachu territory. They were wearing rubber suits which prevented them from getting electrocuted. Tackling them was also useless as they had very rigid bodies. Everyone was running. Thunder was out to observe the city.

"Yikes, till my dad gets here let's run for it", Plug said while running down the tree, Volta followed. Some pikachus were working together to fight off the hunters, but unfortunately they got shot to death. One of the hunters picked up the dead bodies. The others ran after the escaping pikachus and pichus. When he picked up the last dead body he smiled at the corpse and said, " Soon we have dinner," he licked his lips.

Volta and Plug were running for their lives. One of the hunters managed to catch up to them. He stopped, took aim at Plug and fired.

Volta stopped running as she saw how Plug got hit and dropped dead. Volta had mixed emotions in her head from pain to absolute terror and rage. The hunter shot at Volta but she snapped out off her trans and dodged the bullet quickly. She looked at the hunter, rage in her eyes. The hunter flinched. Then it happened, Volta's body was covered in electric aura and without warning she charged at the hunter hitting his chest, though he was not electrocuted, the impact caused his rib cage the break. The hunter fell to the ground. His fellow hunters arrived and saw what happened. They watched as their comrade died of possibly internal bleeding.

Volta turned her direction towards them. The hunters valuing their lives got scared and ran off. The other pikachu had stopped when Plug got shot, they saw how Volta took vengeance. Volta went up to Plug to pick her up until Thunder, who arrived when his daughter got shot, attacked Volta with a _body blow._ The others were shocked. Volta got up and looked at Thunder completely astonished.

"Thunder...what are you...," before she could finish Thunder knocked her out with _electric shock._

When she woke up, Volta found herself tied up to a tree ( this is the tree she climbed when she evolved, its near her nest). She observed that there were leaves around her covering a radius of 25 meters. Ahead of her was Plug's corpse on the circumference. Above the corpse was Charge and Thunder. They looked at her angrily. "Wh-what's going on? Why am I tied up like this?" "CAN IT FILTH!" Charge boomed. Volta was surprised, Charge never talked to her like that.

Then she remembered Plug's corpse. She looked at Thunder.

"Thunder, Plug, she got...," Thunder finished her sentence. "Killed, I know." Suddenly his eyes turned red, "AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT," he screamed pointing his finger at her.

Volta was confused, "What are you talking about, it was the hunter," she explained. "Those hunters came because of you, you filthy impurity" Thunder said, his eyes looked as if he was possessed by a demon.

"Filth ? Impurity ? I don't understand ?" Volta was panicking.

"Allow me to explain it to you, you did something no pikachu in this forest can do. That strange power where you covered yourself with electric aura. That's not something any pikachu born in this forest has been able to do. Volta my understanding is that the pikachus in this forest are pure if they know the same thing. You did something other pikachus are not able to do. So you're impure and your presence has cursed us all," Thunder explained while looking at her coldly.

Tears started running down her face, she was shivering in fear. "Wh-what n-n-no, it can't be like that, there needs to be a proper explanation," she said tears still running down her face. Thunder looked at her coldly

"No, there is not," he said with no change in expression. Volta got her cool and said, " Thunder, the only world we know so far is this forest and the 2 cities on opposite sides of the forest. We learned about other pikachus living in other places during our last visit in the city at north. Where we met that pikachu with the trainer. " She tried to reason. Thunder still kept a cold face, " It doesn't matter, we know enough already and besides I remember you were not cheering when I told my information in the meeting. It's obvious you kept this secret for a long time."

"No, it's not like that!" Volta argued, her eyes watery.

"Enough talk, time to die," Thunder said with electricity discharging from his cheeks. It was at this moment Volta realized why there were leaves on the ground.

"Volta don't worry about your parents, we drowned them for giving birth to you and as for Plug. She spent most of here life with you so she is impure. So I have to burn her along with you. And also this part of the forest where you lived," he revealed to her.

Volta screamed in rage upon learning this. Thunder used an electric shock on the leaves causing them to catch fire. Thunder and Charge fled from there. The fire spread. Volta was left tied to the tree, she was screaming and cursing. Tears running down her eyes as Plug's corpse burned. All her memories returned, her time with her parents and best friend. The memories of when she was just a little pichu. Volta stopped her screaming, she refused to die where she was, before the fire reached her she used a powerful _electric shock_ to destroy the vines. Ran up the tree and the moment she reached the top, using all her natural strength she jumped over the fire .

She took the path which Thunder and Charge took. She saw them up ahead. With rage in her eyes she charged and tackled Charge to ground knocking him out when he hit face first. Thunder was in disbelief, Volta took the opportunity and attacked him with a strong _body blow_ Thunder was knocked down. As he tried to get up, Volta ran away as far from him as she could. Volta knew her life has changed forever. She can never go back, and Thunder will obviously have her hunted down. She promised herself one thing. She will never show trust or friendship to others.

 _End of flashback_

"That's what happened, for two years I was being chased down to be killed. 2 years of absolute suffering. There is no way for me to escape this forest either. Thunder has some strong pikachus on watch duty at all ends of the forest. They hid themselves well. Thunder knows me well. He knows I would never allow myself to be captured by a human to escape this forest, since I rather prefer to be free. Then that boy showed up. A human, the ones who made my people believe racism is good. Stupid humans, their evil spread to pokémon. Everything I loved...gone ," she said with gloomy eyes.

Hitokage just stared at her, there was silence. He tried to think of something to say but he did not know what to do. Then he thought of something.

"Pikachu...uhmm...Volta, thanks for telling me your past," he started. "Now its time for your future to begin." He smiled. Pikachu( Volta) looked at him confused, "What?"

"Oh by the way my name is Netsu," he said with a grin.

* * *

Well that's chapter 4, sorry for any ambiguity or mistakes. Feel free to give me your opinion.


	5. Chapter 5: Give a Chance

Chapter 5 : Give a Chance

Here is chapter 5, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Volta continued to look at Netsu with confusion. "I don't understand what do you mean by my future to begin," she asked

Netsu got up and said with a smile, "Listen you cannot live the rest of life like this, you have got to escape from this place."

Volta got upset, " No I refuse to join Red, just because he caught me doesn't mean I will follow him to the ends of this world." She said.

Netsu crossed his arms and thought for a while, when he finally thought of what to say he uncrossed his arm and told Volta, " Okay here's the deal. Try to get to know Red a bit, hang with him till we are near the exit of the forest. If you think he is okay then stay with us. If you don't like him then well here's what you do, get Red to release me and go back to your pokéball. Once we are out off the forests and get to a safe enough distance, I'll get Red to take you out of your ball and you can leave us. I promise I will do exactly that, no deception. "

Volta thought for a bit and then said, "Well I don't want to be under the owner ship of that human, so how about you just help me leave this place."

Netsu looked a bit upset, " Hey I you gave two options," he complained.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO BE HIS POKÉMON," Volta shouted.

"Volta please, just give Red a chance to prove himself." Netsu begged.

"He already did," she said through gritted teeth.

"What? I don't get it," he asked confused.

Volta turn her head to her left presenting herself as high and mighty and said, " No• 1 he send out that bug to attack me when you were my opponent, No•2 he allowed you and that bug to attack me after I got healed and No•3 he knocked me out with a rock. (turned back her head and shouted) SO THERE."

Netsu now also got a bit angry and shouted back, " OKAY FIRST, I GOT PARALYSED, RED GOT MAD AND SEND JOHN ( name of Red's beedle) TO TAKE YOU OUT, YEAH HE SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST RETURNED ME, SO I ADMIT THAT WASN'T FAIR. BUT HE DID THAT BECAUSE HE LOVES ME. TWO HE HEALED YOU AND YOU REPAID HIM BY TRYING TO BITE HIS NECK OFF. LASTLY YOU WERE ABOUT TO KILL THE TRAINER RED WAS BATTLING, RED PANICKED. HE SAW THAT ROCK AND REACTED WITHOUT THINKING. (His voice calm down) but...despite all of that, he doesn't hate you. He really wants to be your teammate, not just that but also your friend. Just give him a chance." He made puppy dog eyes.

Volta was speechless, then she sighed and said, "Okay Netsu, if this Red guy is really a great person as you say he is, then fine I will give him a chance." She finally gave up.

Netsu shouted, "ALRIGHT!" Then he cut the ropes with a _scratch_ attack. He grabbed Volta's hand and ran to where the others were.

Red and his other pokémon were gathered around a camp fire,They were camping near the road. Red was sitting on a log with Tatsuhiro. The moment Volta and Netsu arrived, Tatsuhiro screamed, "HOLY SMOKES," and then he runs up tree to his left. Red and the others just watched.

Red goes to the tree and looks up, Tatsuhiro was sitting on the branch holding the tree in a scared position, eyes closed.

"Hey Tatsuhiro come down, there's no need to worry, pikachu won't hurt you, my hitokage talked to her," he shouted.

Tatsuhiro opened his eyes and looked down at him, "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," Red said smiling. Tatsuhiro then climbed down and he and Red went back to where they were sitting. Tatsuhiro glanced at pikachu worriedly and then turned his attention to camp fire.

Red looked at pikachu and said with a smile, " Hey pikachu tomorrow morning you and I will start walking together to the next city okay. Go and sit with the others, I placed your blow for you."

Netsu led Volta to the other pokémon. She saw next to trancell were two bowls filled with a pile of brown block shaped substance.

"Netsu what is this stuff?" she asked as he let go off her hand.

"It's food made for pokémon, I guess you have never seen it even when you went to the city." He told as he sat down. Then he started munching down on the food.

Volta sat down in front of her bowl. She picked up a piece from the top, sniffed and ate it. She chewed, tasting the flavor. After swallowing, she just blinked twice with a plain face. Then she smiled saying, " Wow not bad." Then she started eating piece by piece.

After munching down three quarters of his food, he looked at Volta and said, "Wow you're changing fast, you're just eating food from a human just like that."

The pokémon who were all chatting (They had finished eating before Netsu and Volta arrived) just stopped on hearing what Netsu said and turned their attention towards the mouse and lizard pokémon. Volta froze, mid way in putting another piece of pokémon food in her mouth. Netsu realized what he just said and covered his mouth.

"What did you mean by that Netsu ?" asked May (Caterpie).

Netsu looked at Volta who was still frozen. Then he quickly thought of something, "Okay you got us, you see the thing is Volta, that's pikachu's name, and I were discussing about her behavior today. You see the thing is Volta was under someone else's ownership before Red. Her pervious owner was very mean and feed her terrible food. That trainer then abandoned her here in this forest. That's why she was behaving like an angry beast." After giving that false information he gave them a big grin.

They all stared at him before John said, "Oh, well that explains things. I have seen it happen, trainers abandoning their pokémon in the forest. But luckily Red will never do that to us." He said the last sentence with a happily. "Yeah," the other bug types agreed.

Volta was relived that they bought Netsu's lie and also that she never ran into any of them during her time of hiding and then ate the piece in her hand.

After finishing dinner, the pokémon group started talking.

"Okay well let's start introducing each other, the bug pokémon know my name, once Red caught you guys he took you out for a while to chat. I talked to everyone of you and told you my name and I also got to know your name. Volta knows my name during our chat. Still I will say this again. My name is Netsu, Nice to meet you all." The lizard gave a big grin, crossing his arms.

Caterpie spoke next, " I'm May." " My name is John, " said beedle. "I would be Joe," trancell introduced himself. "My name my is Megane," cocoon introduced himself. Now everyone was looking at Volta.

She was nervous on the inside, but kept her cool and said, " I'm Volta, pleasure to meet you." Then she asked,"Okay listen, you guys believe that Red guy will never abandon you, why is that?"

"Well you see, when he talked to us after capture, the way he spoke made him sound like we could trust him and also Netsu told us we could trust him," answered.

"Wait don't you have any doubt about him," she asked a bit shocked.

"Nope," they all answered simply.

"But-" Volta was about to argue but she stopped when Netsu put his hand on her shoulder. She looked him.

"Listen, Volta you may not see it but, the day I met Red, I saw something inside of him. Something incredible. Don't worry, you will see it soon." Netsu told her. Volta just looked at him for while and then sat down.

After a while, they all went to sleep. Red and Tatsuhiro were in their sleeping bags. The pokémon were on the ground near the fire. Volta was still awake, Netsu was besides her sleeping. Volta looked at him, he was at least 5 inches away from her.

She remembered what he said about Red. " _I don't understand ? What did you see in that boy...well doesn't matter he's my ticket out off here."_ She thought to herself and soon went to sleep.

It was morning, 10 O' clock. Tatsuhiro was departuring. "Well thank you for the camping experience Red, wish I could've stayed around but hey just like you I'm on my own journey too. Also for giving me your spare pants." He blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey no problem, and don't be embrassed, I won't tell anyone about the pikachu incident," Red told him with a friendly pat on the back. "Oh and you can keep the money, your beedle will be needing it...by the way I would like to apologize on pikachu's behalf." He bowed

"Thanks, Red. Well bye," Tatsuhiro said as he went off.

Red waved at him as he left. Then turned to his pokémon. "Alright everyone time to return to your balls," Red told them and then he returned all of them to their pokéballs expect for Volta.

She watched as Red took off his backpack and take out a note book from it. He showed her the book with a smile.

"Pikachu this my note book, I am gonna use it to write strategies for battles and plans for having fun with my pokémon. Yesterday after I had to knock you out, I took the time to write plans to bond with you. Today we are gonna have a bonding day. I want our friendship to grow. I want to be good teammates with you. Even though this is gonna make me a day late to the next city, I don't care. To be Pokémon Master I need to have a close friendship with my pokémon I will do exactly that," Red punched the air above with a determined face.

Volta was in disbelief _, "No way you want to be my friend so can gain your goals ( goes to angry eyes) DAMN YOU,"_ she screamed in her head as she used _body blow_ to his stomach causing him to drop the note and fall to his knees, clutching his stomach. Volta ran into the woods, anger in her face.

Red got himself to sit down. He continued to use his right arm to clutch his stomach. While he used his other arm to grab hitokage's pokéball from his mini magnetic belt. He got it and sent the fire lizard out.

"Hi-hi-to-ka," that's all he was able to say as he sent out Netsu.

Netsu came out off his ball and saw Red injured. "Oh No," he panicked and goes to check on him.

"Stop," Red said. The lizard poykémon stopped.

Red was taking time heal, Netsu looked at him worriedly.

After the pain died down Red pointed to the direction where Volta ran off. "Hitokage, pikachu attacked me and ran off at that direction."

"What, no way!" He looked at the direction Red was pointing, he was shocked. Then he turned towards Red for his orders.

"Listen, go after Pikachu and bring her back here but only near this area not to me. I need to think about what I did to offend her and it might take sometime. Don't worry I know your talk with her went successful, I obviously did something wrong." He told his friend.

Netsu smiled at him, _"Wow, you believe in me. Plus you blame yourself, if only you knew. I really wish Volta could've seen this quality of yours."_ Then he ran off to find Volta.

As he ran he thought _, "If only Red could understand what we could say then he would know the truth. Volta you said you would give Red a chance, he believes your good. So I guess you kept your word. Red probably said something you misunderstood. Well our agreement is still going on. Regardless if you join Red or not I won't let you stay in this forest. Your my teammate and I can't leave you in his hell, I know Red wouldn't if he knew."_ He started to speed up.

Volta continued to run a far distance,deep into forest away from the road. Soon she stopped and turned around. "Stupid human," she growled. "I don't care if you could get me out off this forest, I refuse to spend the whole day with you trying to get close to me. Plus if I tried to leave you would just come after me. Your goal means too much to you, I saw it in your eyes."

"Well Volta you should have just let that happen, but like it would really matter, one of my men saw what happened anyways and being loyal to Thunder I told him." Said a familiar voice. Volta was shocked.

She turned around and saw Charge come out from behind a tree. "Hello my dear, it's been sometime." Charge said with a sly smile.

"Charge," she looked at him angrily.

"Hey Volta. I see things have changed recently. You now belong to a human." He said casually.

"I don't belong to anyone," she said, prepared for a fight, electricity discharging a little from her cheeks.

"Oh really well, it doesn't matter now. Everyone in the new home knows. And guess what its not far from here. Also Thunder and everyone else was upset that your presence might ruin the humans. But now they can relax once they know your away from that superior begin."

"CUT THE CRAP," she shouted, getting more angrier.

"Hey hey girl no need to get so angry, smile a little, you're about to die anyways. Come out boys." Right on cue a swarm of 30 spear(beedrill) surrounded both of them.

Volta was shocked. Charge looked at her with a wicked smile.

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed, sorry for ambiguities and possible grammar mistakes. You may give your opinion, if you wish.


	6. Chapter 6: Let me be your Friend

Let Me Be Your Friend

* * *

Volta stared at Charge as the spear (beedrill) around them were ready to attack.

"Well Volta looks like it's the end of the road for you any last words before I remove your impure presence from this world." Charge smirked.

Volta smiled and said, "Yeah, go suck Thunder," then she released a powerful _eletric shock_ that caused all the spear to fall and die, Charge was in disbelief

"What the hell, how did you get so strong," he looked at the fainted spear round them. He was so focused on them that he did notice Volta coming at him with a _volt tackle._ "Thunder turned me into a survivor, what did expect wussy," she tackle him and he flew a metres landing on his back.

Before running off she told him, " You're just as pathetic as your penis, go bang Thunder since you're so loyal to him, he might like it."

Charge slowly got to his feet, made an angry face and shouted, "Reinforcement assemble." A bigger swarm of spear appeared behind him. Charge looked him and said, " Go get her." But they did not move

Charge face turned red, "WHAT ARE YA, DEAF, I SAID GO GET HER," one of the spear came forth and said, "Sir that girl wiped out our comrades with one move, she is too dangerous." At that moment Charge electrocuted that spear and it died right there. The other spear were terrifed.

Charge gave them a menacing look, " You think that was bad, wait till Thunder gets a hold of you guys. If you want to join us pikachus to become equal to humans then ya better listen to us or die. NOW GO!" he yelled. The swarm did as he said not wanting to die. As they are past him he said, "Beat her up badly, then let me have her I will kill her with my huge penis, it's not pathetic. I have you know, I slept with 7 girls, all at once .And they worshipped my man power after showing them what I can do." he said with crazy eyes and his mouth drooling.

Volta was running back to the direction were she left Red, on the way she saw Netsu. He stopped and waved, " Hey Volta over here, I am gald you're coming back to keep your promise," she just passed him saying, "That's great now run."

Netsu was confused then heard a buzzing noise and saw a swarm of spear coming his way, his eyes popped out anime style and he started running.

He manage to catch up to Volta, which made shocked, "How did you manage to catch up to me," "The writer needed us to talk so this was his excuse," Netsu said. Volta didn't understood what he said but ignored it.

"So these spears must be working for that Thunder guy," "Yeah, but don't worry we will get rid of them with Red's help." Upon hearing this Netsu's eyes sparkled," Wow! you started to truly trust him," Volta had a sweardrop and said, " Yeah, he's the only one who can help us."

Tears started to flow from his eyes, " Volta I think I am about to faint" he started to lose his balance. Volta shouted white eyes and shark teeth, "Hey, don't pass out you fool we're being chase right now."

Red was standing on both feet looking at the sky, " It's decided I know what I have to do, now let's see when they get back." He looked the direction which Volta ran off to. Soon She and Netsu came running back. Seeing pikachu made him happy. "Pikachu you came back."

Netsu and Volta stopped and stood opposite sides of Red, they stared at the direction they came. They had a serious face waiting for the swarm to arrive. Red did not focus on their facial expression and started talking to pikachu. " Hey pikachu listen when you left I started thinking and came to the decision..." before he could finish the spear swarm. He jumped back

"What the heck, were did they come?" Volta and Netsu were ready to attack untill Red stood infront of pikachu, "Wait pikachu listen," Volta looked at him he had a serious. She glared at Red, "What do you want ?" she greeted her teeth.

"Pikachu run away,me and hitokage will hold them," Volta did not change her express, _"Good I was planning to lead those stupid bugs here anyway. Have you get attacked. They will since they have to kill me. Charge might consider you flith due to Thunder's influence and order the spear to kill you thinking I made you completely impure. Netsu and your other pokémon will survive. They will not like what I did but they will thank me someday."_

"Pikachu please run and live your life in this forest." "Wait what?" Now she was confused.

"Listen pikachu I understand now, you're mad at me for taking you away from your home. You hate it that I captured you. I brought pain to you. I know now. Please run away and let me save you. Let me be your friend." His words greatly affected her.

 _"I don't believe this, he is completely wrong about why I hate him, but he actually considered to think of my feelings. He decided to let me go. After my terrible behaviour, he still wants to be my friend. And I planned to have him killed."_ She started to feel guilty.

The spear swarm started their attack, Volta and Netsu quickly acted knocking them all out with their combination of _electric shock_ and _spark._ Volta looked at Red, he looked back. She started to apporach him when a spear that was hiding in a bush rushed out at prepared to hit Volta with its stinger. She saw it coming and was prepared to electrocute but was beaten to it when spear got hit by an electric attack from behind and fell to the ground.

Red, Volta and Netsu were shocked. They looked were the attack came from and saw a pikachu ahead. Volta recognized him, "Charge! What in the world?" She was shocked.

"Wait, Charge the preverted pikachu," Netsu said looking at him. He gave him an annoyed look for what he said. Red not knowing who he was just started him.

Before anyone could say anything Charge quickly turned around and ran away. Volta could not believe what he did.

"So that pikachu must be your friend, it's good to know you have such great friends girl. Makes me feel worst that I trird to take you away from your home." Red was sad, Netsu tried to comfort him. Volta just stared at the direction Charge, she wondered why Charge saved her _._

 _"I don't get it did he save me for real or was this just a trap."_ "Hey pikachu," she snapped out of her thought and looked at Red.

"Listen girl, I am going to let you go. But there is something I want to ask first." He crouched down and looked at pikachu.

"Pikachu, I want you to choose. Do you want to leave now or would you like to accompany me till the end of the forest."

She just looked him, wanting him to continue, " Pikachu I think its best you leave now, your friend is waiting for you. But I really want you come with me to the end of the forest, not as my pokémon but as a guest. I really want to make up for the pain I caused you for trying to take you away from your home. But it's your choice, so what will it be."

Volta just stared at him and then smiled, then hugged his leg. Red started to tear up a bit. He quickly wiped the tears and stood up. He gave pikachu a big grin. Volta just continued to smile. She looked at Netsu who was also grinning. The three were walking together continuing the journey.

As they walked Volta gave a glance at Red, _"I guess he's different, almost makes me wish to join him. Almost."_

* * *

That was chapter 6, sorry for errors. Also sorry for writing after a long time, had exams and preparing for university entry exams. I am applying for 5 entry test exams including 'nts' will be held next month. so I will be very busy. Next chapter will be uploaded by 30 or 31st July.


	7. Chp7: Friends and Love

Friends and Love

So here is chapter 7 sorry for the late post, I had things to do. So it took time. Please enjoy.

* * *

Red, Volta and Netsu made their way through Tokiwa forest. They happily walked side by side. Then Red stopped and others stopped to look at looked at Netsu.

"Listen hitokage, I'll be spending the rest of the day with pikachu, so you don't mind returning to your ball?" he asked as he prepared his pokéball.

"No I don't mind," Netsu said shaking his head.

"Thanks buddy now return," Red pointed the ball at him. Netsu gave Volta a smile as the laser from the ball come upon him and he transports to the ball.

Volta also smiled as she watched him leave. Then she continued walking a few steps before she noticed Red was not moving. She turned to look at him.

"What's the matter," she asked Red. He didn't answer her then he took off his bag unzipped it and took out his note book. And held it up for her to see.

Upon seeing it she understood and looked at him angrily. The moment he saw her reaction he placed his other arm forward to defend himself.

" Woah girl, it's not what you think, yes I admit I plan to have our bond day but it's not to make us closer teammates and friends. It's to make us good companions and friends."

"What?" she gave him a confused look.

"Listen pikachu, before I leave this forest I want to make good memories with you. So I would really appreciate it if you have a fun day with me. If that's alright with you."

"So that's it huh."

After listening to his reason Volta gave him a friendly smile. "Okay sure," she said happily.

"Alright," he said pumping his fist up. He zipped his bag and strapped it back on, he looked at pikachu.

"Hey pikachu do you know where the clearing is , it's in the middle of the forest, a place where there is a lot of free space with little to no trees covering it. We could play here but I need to get to the next city, so I want things to get moving. Plus you will also get to be with your friends quickly." He asked.

" Yes," she nodded and signaled with her tail to follow him. Red followed her to the direction she was leading him.

 _Elsewhere_

Charge was making his way back to the new pikachu territory he stopped half way and sighed.

"Volta I really wish I could escape your magic," he smiled a little before continuing on his path. As he soon reached home he saw Thunder standing outside of one the enterance to the territory. He was smiling in a friendly way at him.

 _"Well it's looks like he found out, took him long enough. There was no point in running away from this, I totally saw this coming. I wish I was strong as you Volta,"_ he thought and smiled back at Thunder. His leader signaled to follow him into the territory and he did, retaining the smile on his face.

After hours of walking Red and Volta finally reached to mid of the forest where the clearing was. Red examined the land.

"Well this is exactly the perfect spot. We can definitely play here," he said looking at every inch of the clearing.

He opened his note to see the planned schedule.

"Okay pikachu according to this, we have only three games. Yeah it's only three but we will have so much fun that we won't know the time passing. Plus if I had brought out the whole team we could have played games like 'Hana Ichi Monme' or 'Statue'. But I will do it some other day, let's spend our time together." He said and then put the book on the ground.

"Pikachu let's play rock paper scissors!" he shouted excitedly. "What's that?" she asked confused.

Red knew she won't know what the game is so he started explaining. " Okay girl, it's a game in which we form three objects with our hand," he placed his right hand towards her. "Like rock," he tightened his hand into a fist. "Paper," he opened his hand wide "and scissors," he made a V shape with middle and index finger while keeping the others closed. " Get it?" He asked to which she replied with a nod.

"Good, now think of it like type advantages, like fire can beat grass and bug. Here rock beats scissors, scissors beats paper and paper beats rock." "Paper beats rock?" she said then she focused on her right paw, closing and opening it trying to understand how paper beats rock. She failed and gave Red a questioning look. He understood.

"Well I don't know either. When I was five I asked my grandfather, but he gave a weird answer. He said, _" Rocks are hard so they use tissue paper to feel comfortable and get soft."_ I didn't get it but for some reason grandma slapped him." He said looking upwards thinking, with his right hand index finger on his chin. He shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well I guess that's how it is. Anyways it's like a two persons game, on the count of three we place our hand forward simultaneously. We can't change our choice and our hands must not collide. So are ya ready?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah I get the rules, let's do it," she answered nodding.

They both got ready, preparing their hands. "Okay one, two, three GO!" he shouted and they both put their respective hand and paw simultaneously forward almost touching each other separated by a small distance. Red made paper whereas Volta made scissors. He started clapping for her.

"Wow, you won your first match, congratulations," he said but Volta didn't seem very happy.

"Hey don't worry this will get more fun when we do more." Red told her and they continued playing more rounds. 30 minutes of playing at least 300 rounds which,Volta won most of them, had past.

"Wow pikachu your already a pro," Red said cheerfully, but Volta on the other hand was getting bored, her paw was getting tired. Red noticed this and removed his smile.

"Okay so this is not exciting for you, well let's play something else," he went to get his note book. "Can we do something which doesn't involve movement of our hands or in my case paws?" she asked almost bored to death.

Red opened his note book to see what's next, he put his finger on the next activity and looked back at Volta, "Oh well it looks like we have jump roping next." " Wha?" he said confused when he saw that she was laying on her back.

"Hey, what's wrong," he asked concerned, then he heard her stomach growl.

" Food," she said weakly. Then Red's stomach started growling.

"Well we had gone through a lot just in the morning so let's eat." He said rubbing his left hand at the back of his head, laughing a bit.

 _Back with Charge_

Thunder and Charge were sitting at Thunder's nest smiling at each other for hours.

"Charge you must be wondering why I am so happy, right?" He asked.

"No I am wondering why you won't stop fake smiling and get to the point," he smiled, " You fat*** ," he shouted at him angrily. Thunder didn't say anything he just smiled at him.

"ANSWER ME," Charge was getting impatient.

"Charge my boy you don't need to get angry, you failed to get that impure pikachu, you..." "HER NAME IS VOLTA, YA B****" Charge shouted at him not letting him finish, his face was red.

"Okay, Volta, yes you're right we both are pure enough to say her name," he said calmly. Charge was about to say some more, but Thunder put both of his paws on his shoulders to stop him.

"Charge please let me finish," he said in a friendly way. Charge calmed down a bit but started to glare at him.

"Charge you failed to get Volta, now it's okay for you to fail. But there is something I would like you to do at night in front of the whole group." He told him with a cheerful smile.

Steam blew from Charge's nose, " Okay fine I'll be at my nest if you need me," he got up and walked away angrily. Thunder just calmly smiled.

 _Back with Red and Volta._

Red let everyone out so they could eat, Red was eating rice balls while his pokémon ate their pokémon food.

Netsu who sitting next to Volta asked, "So how is it going with Red?" She looked at him and said, "Well he decided to have a play day with me. We played something called rock paper scissors it was kinda boring." She answered.

"Oh well...you still have the whole day right so maybe you'll find something really fun," he told her.

"Well let's see, Red seems very energetic so he might find something." They continued eating.

After lunch break Red returned everyone but Volta to their respective balls.

"Okay let's jump rope," he said excitedly and then took out the rope from his bag. he untangled it and showed it to Volta.

"See this pikachu, the objective of jump rope is jump with both feet together while you avoid the rope to touch your feet as it moves around you." He then started demonstrating, " Like this.

"Jumping around a rope, how is that fun, " Volta looked unamused.

Red stopped his demonstration, " Yeah it's better for exercise and doing with more people and a longer rope. Let's try something else" he threw away the rope.

He looked at his notebook to see something else. " I know how about kanchō, oh wait that's a prank, I guess when I was writing I remembered my kindergarten years with Green we use to do this to each other a lot." Red smile remembering his past.

"Um.. Red," Volta called which brought him back from memory lane.

"Oh sorry," he looked back at his note. " Oh I know let's play hide and seek. It's a game in which one person hides and the other tries to find them." He explained to Volta.

" Hide...find...," she murmured, then she started to remember all the days she spent hiding from Thunder's men as they tried to hunt her down and kill her. Anger started to show on her, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME," she shouted and used body blow ( tackle) on Red knocking him down and sending his note book flying from his hand which landed further away from him.

Volta was breathing heavily before she realized what just happened.

"Oh my god, Red!" she ran towards him. She stood next to him, "Red I am sorry, I..I didn't mean to...I mean..it's just a game you wanted play with me, just harmless fun.." she tried to explain herself but Red stopped her.

"No..wait, it's okay I get it you preferred to walk, I get it." He said as he sat and looked at her.

"I guess my games were not fun for you. And you must really just want to end our journey to get back to your friends. It's okay I won't force you to play anymore." He smiled sympathetically at her. " You know, I'm glad I met you pikachu you helped me grow," he said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Pikachu you made me realized that pokémon also have families, so I should ask them to come along with me from now on. Thank you, now let's get going your family and friends are probably waiting" he said and got up.

" Wow the tone of his voice, he sounds so nice and kind, I should have tried to enjoy playing with him." She started feeling guilty.

Red went to get his note book to put it back in the bag, Volta saw this and stopped him.

"Wait Red let's play, I want to spend time with you," she said as she jumped on the book.

" What is it girl, is something the matter," he asked. She looked down at the book and then towards him and smiled.

Red was surprised, "What you want to play?" "Yes," she nodded.

Red started to tear up and said, " Thank you pikachu for giving me another chance." He wiped his treat and said, " But you know what forget the book, I know what we're gonna do," He ran to his bag and started searching through it.

Volta just watched him curiously, soon Red took a huge piece of cloth. He went towards Volta and smiled.

She looked at him wondering what was he about to do. Red tied the cloth over his eyes to use it as a blind fold.

"Okay pikachu here's the game. I will be blinded by this cloth. So you have to jump around and call to me. I will try to catch you, sounds fun right," he said.

" _Wow, this game I played it Plug when I was a little pichu, with that sweat band thing we found one day. So humans know this game too. I thought Plug invented it. I guess not because would humans really learn this from pokémon. Or maybe they did."_ She thought to herself.

"Hey pikachu want to play or not," he asked concerned thinking he might made her angry again.

"Sure let's do it," she said happily. The tone of her voice relaxed him. "Oh, good well let's begin," he said clapping his hands.

" Over here ," she called. Red tried swoop her but she moved out of the way. " No over here," she said. Red ran towards her direction, but she moved to the side. She started laughing with joy. Red heard her and took the opportunity. She saw him coming and jumped over his head and ran away from him through a little distance.

" Can't catch me," she said joyfully. " You're enjoying my foolishness aren't you?" He smiled and laughed. He charged towards where the joyful voice came and dived. Volta jumped out of the way and Red crashed face first. Volta gasped.

Red lifted his head up lifted his blindfold up and looked at Volta. He smiled and started laughing." Oops crazy me," Volta also started laughing.

The whole day passed it was sunset. Red and Volta spend their time taking turns and trying to catch each other. They got exhausted and sat on the ground panting. Red then took of the cloth and looked at Volta.

"Well that was sure fun, glad we did that," he said as he wiped the sweat off his face with the cloth. The next thing he noticed that Volta was hugging him by the stomach. " Huh?" he expressed.

Volta looked at him and smiled, " Thanks for taking me back to my memories with Plug, she maybe gone but was one hell of a friend a girl can ask for. Thanks Red," she continued hugging him.

Red smiled and pat her on the head, " I enjoyed as well pikachu," now let's start camp. Volta released him from her hug. He got up and released the others.

" Okay guys let's start camp, now let's search for wood. Hitokage and Volta you guys are one team. The rest of you came with me."

Netsu and Volta were off in one direction.

" So how did it go?" he asked her. She smiled, "It was great I will always remember Red, thank you Netsu for making me see who he truly is." " No problem." And they continued their search.

 _Back with Charge, Midnight._

Every adult of the pikachu group were gather around a boulder. Thunder was standing on it with Charge. At each corner were some of the defender pikachus whose jobs were to protect the group.

"Okay is everyone here, good now listen up everybody we are here tonight to see Charge confess is innocence," Thunder announced and pointed towards Charge.

"What do you mean by that Thunder?" He looked at him crossed.

"Charge, you are like a son to me, I thought of you like that after we healed when the impurity escaped and attacked us 2 years ago." He said placing his hand on his shoulder.

Charge pushed his hand away, he snarled, "She has a name."

"Oh ho ho ho, I know but the people here are not pure enough to hear her name." He said calmly. "Now, just remember our conversation, remember your exact words. Wait how about I just tell everyone."

He looked at everyone attending the meeting, he cleared his throat.

"My fellow pikachus you all are aware of that day, two years ago, when me and Charge were about to destroy the filth girl born among us. You know that she escaped and attacked the both of us. She managed to put damage on both of us. I was able to get up but she ran for it and I wasn't able to catch her. Now I know what you're thinking and no she is not stronger than me but her strength came from pure anger. She did get stronger from her time of running but I am always two steps ahead of her. Anyways Charge and I came back to the safe area from the fire to rest. After we healed I had a conversation with Charge and he said words that brought me pure happiness.

 _Flashback ( Tokiwa Forest) 2 years ago._

Thunder and Charge recovered from their injuries. Thunder instantly started to prepare for a group to hunt down Volta. Charge came up to him and bowed.

" Thunder please let me join you, that filth made me fall in love with her. I feel so impure," he hit the ground with his fits. "Your words of purity reached my heart. I wish to be as pure as you and I want your plans to become a reality. Please let me stand by your side and be your equal." He then got up and bit his hand hard. His hand started to bleed, he put hand forward and allowed the blood to fall in front of Thunder.

"I present you with my impure blood, I also went near the trash a lot so I need to remove it, please tell me when I am done." He was about bite himself more but Thunder stopped him by grabing him by the shoulder.

"Stop boy, I can understand from your words and actions that you will show absolute loyalty to me and I will accept you by my side. I see potential in you, I will call you my son." Thunder told him, he had fire in his eyes.

 _End of flashback_

"From that day forward Charge had helped me find the impurity. She always managed to give the slip. Anyways Charge step forward and explain that you are no traitor," he gestured him to come forward with a smile on his face.

Charge moved forward and said calmly, " Listen up everyone, I want you to know that," he moved his eyes through the crowd before shouting."Thunder is a fat***, you are all dumb*****. I was never loyal to you. I only joined Thunder so I could mess up things and I love Volta. She is amazing. If it were was someone else I wouldn't care. Also everything I said to Thunder was a f****** lie. My penis is small and I am proud of IIITTTT," he ended with lifting his paws in the air and giving everyone the middle finger.

Everyone was shocked, their eyes were anime style white eyed shock.

Charge proudly continued giving everyone the middle finger. The next thing he knew Thunder gave a vicious body blow from behind, he fell to the ground on his belly hard. He weakly moaned trying to get up.

"TEAR HIM APART," Thunder ordered the defender pikachus. One by one they took turns body blowing Charge's body into the ground. After each impact, Charge could fell his spine breaking, he also coughed out more and more blood. When he was on the verge of death Thunder ordered his men to stop, he told them to carry him to cage they stole from the humans so he could die slowly in their.

"All of you listen, if you even try to help that filth then your faith will be worst than that traitor," he hissed at everyone and they all flinched.

He then jump off the boulder and landed on his feet. "Listen everyone, it's time to end this once and for all, I am going to visit our group's biggest shame," he said with an evil look in his eyes.

* * *

So that was chapter 7 again sorry for late update. Also sorry for ambiguities. Next chapter will be the end of the Tokiwa forest arc. Chapter 8 "Fight for freedom, V.S Thunder"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fight for Freedom, V.S Thunder

Here is chapter 8, the last chapter of the Tokiwa forest story. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

There was darkness everywhere Volta was scared."What is this, where am I?" Then she was in Tokiwa forest. "Hey this place I know it" she said she heard laughter "Hahahahahaha." She turned around to see Thunder standing infront a tree which she was very familiar with.

She shook her head, " No it's just a dream. It doesn't matter I am stronger now."

"Heeeeeellllllllpppp" she heard screaming. She looked and was Red and his pokémon tied up. "Nooooooo" she shouted and ran to save them but as she tried to get to them it felt like they were drifting away. Then she found herself turned back into pichu. "What's going on, what's this dream about."

"DIE FAILTH" she saw Thunder use electric shock on the leaves around the tree which caught on fire and spread

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Volta screamed at the top of her lungs. She tried to get to her friends to save them but they drifted away. It was now too late Red,Netsu and everyone burned infront of her eyes.

She stopped and looked on in horror, she fell to her knees, tears slowly falling.

"Red, Netsu No." She spoke weakly.

"It's your fault," She turned around to see a giant Thunder. She had shock in her face.

Thunder pointed at her, " Your presence is a curse to your friends, you poisoned that human. His death was like putting him out of his misery.

"YOU'RE LYING YOU FAT BASTARD" she screamed and tried to take Thunder down with volt tackle but he used a electric shock that blew her up, her blood and guts spread everywhere.

Volta woke up sweating and breathing heavily. She looked around to see everyone was safe and sound, sleeping. She looked at Red who was snoring like a hog. She sighed in relief.

"Thank godness they're alright", She got up in a sitting position. She had a worried expression. " That dream, did it reveal a dark truth. Would Thunder really kill Red because of me? When I made that plan to have him killed I didn't thought it through I mean would he even kill a human. He thinks of them as higher begins."

She then looked at Netsu who was sleeping next to Red.

"Netsu, I promise nothing will happen to Red." She said

Then Netsu got up in sitting, still sleeping. Volta just stared at him. Netsu pumped his fist in the air and shouted,"Go Go Charge the prevert," like the power rangers theme and then fell on his back, snoring.

Volta had a huge anime sweatdrop. "I think his dream is far scarier than mine," she said with the anime 'say what' face.

In morning everyone was finishing breakfast. Red ate his last rice ball, he got up and turned towards his pokémon.

"Alright guys, we will be leaving now . So let's work together to clean and pack up."

Netsu and Volta were washing up at the nearby river. The other pokémon were not there since they were bugs.

Netsu finished washing his bowl and then went up to Volta, "Well looks like we will be on our way to the exit and you will be finally free." He smiled.

She smiled back, "Yeah, thanks for helping me out of this forest." She looked at her reflection in the bowl. "It was great meeting you guys its been long since I felt happiness." She turned to him "Thank you so much."

Netsu gave her a big grin, " Hey there's no need to thank me we're friends, we help each other out". Volta gigled and smiled.

The two pokémon were unaware that the bug pokémon were watching them from behind a tree.

"I wonder when will they smash?" Joe( trancell) said, who received a pond on the back from May( Caterpie). " Don't be such a prev and just enjoy the view," she scolded him in a low voice so that they

would not be spotted or discovered.

After preperations were made Red returned everyone to their pokéball except Netsu and Volta.

"Okay guys the three of us will continue on our way, since we have come so close over the little time together. " He said.

"Right," they said nodding.

"But before we go," he turned to Volta with a serious expression. They both stared at him wondering what's up with the face.

"Volta we are soon going to part ways," he lowered his head his eyes were dark.

The pokémon were waiting for him to continue. Red was dead silent for only a minute but it felt like forever.

Soon tears were running down his face, Volta and Netsu gasped. They stared at each other worriedly.

"Uh, Red," Netsu started to apporach him before he lifted his head with big teary eyes and said. "We're going to part ways today but even so, you will still be considered our great and dear friend and teammate."

Volta was astonished, she blushed a little. Then she smiled, made a determined face and gave him a thumbs up.

"Not only that but I peed my pants in the first grade and the warmness felt good," he said proudly.

Volta glared at him and the used electric shock. Red got electrocuted and fell anime style. Netsu face palmed. "Hmmp," Volta crossed her arms and looked away.

Red soon got in sitting position, looked at both of his pokémon and then started laughing out loud, and soon the other two followed.

Red got up and said, "Sorry I wanted to make an emotional moment between true friends but I got too excited."

Netsu and Volta just smiled at him. Now they continued on their way.

An hour of walking passed, Volta started to take a good look at her surrounding.

 _"I know this place, we are only an hours walk away from the exit. Once we're only 15 minutes away from leaving I'll convince Red to put me back in my ball and take me out after getting as away from the forest."_ She thought to herself.

As the walking continued, Volta suddenly stopped. She quickly looked at all directions, ears alert in her battle position.

Red and Netsu walked some inches away from her before they noticed she was not walking and turned to look at her.

"Hey pikachu, is something wrong you look tensed?"

No one moved for a while until the ground under each of their feet burst and three pikachus came out that used body blow on them. They all fell back. Then more pikachus came from the ground around them and they ganged up on Red and Netsu. The pikachu that attacked Volta joined them. They divided themselves into two groups and took turns body blowing them while the other group electric shocked them. Red and Netsu were screaming after each attack. They were overpowered and could not fight back.

Volta got up and saw the horrific scene. " Hey leave them alone." She shouted. She prepared herself to use volt tackle until Thunder burst out off the ground in front of her and used electric shock. She got hit and fell on her back. She was slowly losing consciousness. The last thing she saw was Thunder looking at her from above with a sly smile before she blacked out.

Volta's eyes began to open she saw a steel roof then she got up found herself in a very big cage. "W-what happened," he said while rubbing her aching head. Then she remember the event that lead her hear.

"Red, Netsu where are you?" she shouted but no reply.

She started body blowing the cage to break free but to no success. She was now panting.

"Don't bother there is no way out, the cage is too strong." A voice said from behind.

She turned to see a beaten up Charge in the corner of the cage. Rage filled up in her eyes she pinned him where he was standing by his shoulders got up at his bruised face with the black eye and scars, shouting. "You mother****** where the **** are my friends!"

No answer, Charge remained silent with sadness in his eyes.

"Don't you try to be sad, you deserve no sympathy. All you are is a pain in the *. You follow that fag Thunder's order and have been haunting me down for the last two years. So tell me where my friends are you piece of ," her voice got louder but still no answer.

"Grrrr s**** this, " she said and walked away after she slapped him hard with her tail. He hit the corner and bounced off falling flat on his front side with head looking leftwards with the sad expression still on his face.

Volta observed the cage analyzing it, trying to think of the quickest way to escape.

"T-the t-t-truth," Charge spoke weakly but enough for Volta to hear. She didn't look at him but said, "Truth? What do you mean by truth?"

Charge used the support of the cage bar to get up. He then said, "Volta listen I don't expect you to believe me, but you have to know that not everyone wants you dead, even me." "You're right I don't believe you," she said coldly still not looking at him.

"Yeah, but just consider one thing. Why do you think I saved you from that spear." Charge said to which she replied, " Isn't it obvious, it's a trap laid by Thunder."

"N-no, if it was not a trap then why am I beaten up and put in here with you," Charge said.

"I know Thunder well, he would do anything to eliminate me," she answered.

"Okay, but please just hear me out, I don't care if you believe or not but this is true. Please Volta." He begged.

She remained in her position not looking at him but said, "I hate you so I won't look at you but I am listening."

Charge smiled, "Thank you. Now this is how things really are."

 _Flashback Tokiwa Forest ( 2 years ago)_

Volta was passed out after Thunder's vicious attack. Everyone was staring at them with shock. Volta's parents ran up to their fainted daughter.

"Volta dear wake up please," her mother shook her.

"Thunder what is the meaning of this?" Volta's father screamed at him, demanding an answer.

"You want to know why I did this?" he looked at him coldly which gave him a fright.

Thunder walked pass him and looked at the others. "Listen everyone there is an impurity among us."

This caused a commotion among them. " And that impurity is RIGHT HERE," he turned and pointed at Volta.

Volta's parents looked at Thunder, then to Volta and back to Thunder with confusion. Then horror appeared on their faces.

"What no!" They exclaimed. The father stepped infront shielding his family. "Thunder what are you saying, how can you say my daughter is an impurity without any evidence." He argued.

Thunder gave him a death stare, "You want evidence?" He looked back at everyone else. "My people, tell me have you ever seen strange power like that from anyone in your life. No pikachu in our forest has ever been able to pull off a strange move like that. This is obviously a result of a strange impurity caused by her parents."

"What? That's non sense," the mother said.

"Silence woman, don't hide the truth from us. Your husband has brought evil to our group. And the biggest proof is that you are the only pair to ever mate in the city."

"He's right, when it was mating season those two were in the city. They decided to spend their time there. It all makes sense now." One pikachu said, this caused an even bigger commotion.

"Wait this is nonsense. There are other pikachus out there in the world. They must have mated in other areas and have children. Who might not have the powers Volta have. We have to be logical." Volta's father defended his family.

"That's enough, now attack defenders," Thunder ordered the guard pikachus to attack. They jumped forward and knocked out the mother and father with combined electric shock attacks.

Everyone cheered for Thunder and the guards. Expect for some pikachus at the back which include Charge, after seeing what happened before them they began to feel what ever Thunder has told them that night was absolutely wrong. But they cheered along so no one would start questioning them.

"My loyal pikachus. It is time to purify ourselves, first let us drown the parents then burn the daughter." Thunder annouced to which there was more cheering. Charge felt his heart just stopped. He did not want Volta to die, so he quickly acted. He went through the crowd to speak to Thunder.

"Leader, please let me tie her up, who knows when she might wake up and escape." Charge requested Thunder.

"Very well go take her to the tree she climbed when she evolved into a pikachu and surround it with leaves. We will burn our entire nest along with Plug," Thunder told him.

This caused the cheering to stop, everyone was confused. "My fellow pikachus, this might be hard to take in but our home has been polluted by Volta's presence ever since the day she was born. Not only that but my daughter Plug has been with her since they were pichus. She has also been polluted. And the proof is her death today. We must give her a proper farewell by burning her poisoned body so that her spirit may rest in peace." Thunder explained to them. This removed their worries and the leader's commands were followed.

Charge took Volta to the tree and searched and found weak vines which she can escape easily. After tying her up he checked if anyone was looking. Lucky for him everyone else have gone to witness the drowning of Volta's parents. He looked at his unconsious crush.

"Volta don't worry I won't let anything happen to you, you will break free easily. Thunder might have you hunted down but I will find ways to protect you. As your lover I promise." Charge spoke to her softly, he went to her thinking off kissing her on the lips but stopped.

 _"No not like this, sorry Volta I know this is wrong. I won't be able to save your parents but I will protect you for them and Plug."_ He thought and then walked away.

 _After Volta escaped_

There was a huge panick when Volta escaped. Charge had given his oath to Thunder to help and destroy Volta. Charge was returning to the temporary resting area of the group. When one pikachu stood infront of him. "Charge come with me," he said with a serious look on his face. Charge recognized him as one the pikachus who was not initially clapping. He followed him.

He was lead to a place where the other pikachus, that seem to be now disagreeing with Thunder's views, were. Charge stopped.

The pikachu that lead him here went up to the others, they all gathered and looked at Charge.

"Charge we don't meet much but I am Zigzag," the pikachu that lead him here told him. "We know you want to help Volta. I watched you talk to her when she was unconscious from out off plain sight. We would like to help you."

"No sorry but I can't let you do that," Charge refused.

"But why, together we can keep her save," Zigzag argued.

"Listen everyone is great you all want to protect Volta but I have to do this alone if we all work together Thunder will get suspicious. Don't worry I will call you whenever I need you." Charge told them.

They were ready to argue with him but Zigzag signaled them to stop by raising his right arm. He looked at Charge.

"Very well, call whenever you need us," he told him and they left Charge alone.

Charge put his paw on his chest, "Volta, stay safe, please."

 _End of flashback_

"And that's the truth, I swear." Charge told her.

Volta didn't say anything or turn to look at him. She just stood there arms crossed. There was silent. Then the silence was broken by laughing.

"Hahahahahahaha, are you feeling comfy Volta," Thunder arrived.

"Thunder where are my friends you b," she shouted at him getting up to his face holding the bars of the cage.

"Calm your nerves, they are fine for now but we will be burning them alive since you polluted them." He smirked.

"You c***s***** you better not touch a hair on Red," she screamed.

"Hmmm, you seem to have gotten quite fond of the human, it is a shame to kill him. Okay, for the higher begin sake I will give you a chance to save him," Thunder told her.

"Chance, what you mean by that," she calm down a little but there was still anger in her voice.

"Well you see, if you beat me in battle I will let you go, but if lose then you all die, how does that sound," Thunder said in a villian like manner.

Volta was a bit suprised by Thunder's challenge but if it meant saving her friends then she was ready.

"Alright I will take you on," she said prepared for fighting.

Thunder took off the key chain he had around his tail and used the key of the cage to open it.

Volta walked out glaring at Thunder. He locked the cage and place the keychain back around his tail.

"Let's go, to the battlefield also know as the clearing." He said and placed the key chain back on his tail. Volta quickly snatched the key chain without Thunder noticing with her tail and place them close to the cage so Charge can grab it. She continued to walk with Thunder. Charge saw what she did and tears formed in his eyes.

Volta and Thunder arrived where everyone was. At the clearing where she played with Red. Red and Netsu were tied up to a big tree. The entire pikachu group where sitting behind them. It seems like Thunder had already planned the fight so the others are going to watch.

"Pikachu you're okay," Red said but stopped when he saw the serious look on her face. He realized there was going to be a battle between her and that big pikchu.

 _"Something is seriously up I want to ask pikachu but maybe this fight might give me the answer,"_ He thought and watched the two pikachus carefully.

"Volta is this fight for your freedom? Well then give it your all," Netsu started looking carefully.

Volta and Thunder got in position like pokémon in pokémon battles do. One of the pikachu guards served as refree.

"Pikachu group this is the battle between our great leader Thunder and the impurity of our group whose name Thunder has given me premission to say, 'Volta'," the refree announced.

Everyone cheered for Thunder and booed harshly for Volta.

"Let the battle begin," the refree moved his arm as if he were holding a flag to signal the start.

Thunder charged at Volta with a body blow, he was really fast. She just stood there.

"Ha, so you give up straight away, such a shame." He said in an arrogant tone.

As he got closer Volta jumped, Thunder looked at the girl above him. She did fliped like a coin and smashed him to the ground with her tail and bounced back a few feet away from him.

Everyone looked on with shock, Red and Netsu were amazed.

Thunder glared at Volta angrily and used electric shock. Volta replied with her own electric shock. The moves collided. Neither of the pikachu were showing weakness.

Then both stopped their electric attacks. Charge quickly charged with body blow ready to shoulder tackle Volta, but she spun and dodged him.

The moment he passed her she grabbed him by the tail, lifted him, spun and threw him back to his starting position like a metal ball thrower.

The group was in disbelief, they never imagined that Thunder the strongest pikachu they know would get beaten up by someone like Volta.

Thunder tried to get up Volta took the opportunity and charged at him. Her body was being surrounded by electric aura. She was about to hit Thunder with volt tackle.

"Disgusting that girl is using her impurity to harm Thunder and us all at the same time."

"Should have drowned her with her filthy parents."

Two lady pikachus were talking to each other and snickered. Volta heard them, she stopped and glared at them.

"Volta look out," Red shouted, before she could react Thunder knocked her to the ground with body blow.

"No fair!" Netsu complained.

Now Thunder had his opportunity, even though Volta is faster then him but his body power is far greater.

Thunder quickly burrow through the ground. Volta got up, her shoulder was hurting. She was observing for Thunder's movements. Then the ground below her burst and Thunder hit her with body blow.

She flew and fell on her back. Thunder went for a powerful tail slam but Volta quickly rolled away. She got to her feet and quickly charged with her body blow. Thunder fell back. Now Volta regained control.

She ran back a certain distance, she surrounded herself with electric aura and charged at Thunder.

"Oh no such flith, drown it now," all the pikachu group said feeling disgusted some even pretending to suffocate.

Volta stopped, she glared at everyone and then charged for them with volt tackle.

"Volta stop, your battle is not with them," Red shouted to stop her. She stop, glared at the others and returned her focus to Thunder. But he was no where to be seen. Then he bursted out off the ground infront off her and smash her across the face with his tail. This sent her flying to her left near the tree where her friends were tied up.

"Hey stop cheating you cowards," Netsu shouted at the other pikachu.

"What you talking about, we are just expressing our dissatisfaction. We can do that. We are fans." One pikachu said with a smirk and everyone laughed arrogantly. Netsu growled at them. He was about to use sparks but Volta stopped him.

"Don't do it, Netsu. If you attack, then all of them will get up and attack." She shouted at him, she was on her front legs looking at him.

"But Volta," he started. " No buts," she shouted .

Netsu did as she said. Thunder took this opportunity to attack with dig. Volta flew in the air, luckily she got control of her body and spun her body. She landed on her feet.

Thunder quickly burrow through the ground. Volta prepared herself for the next attack. Thunder appeared far away from her and used electric shock.

Volta quickly dodged it, Thunder started laughing.

"Impressive you are fast on land but thanks to my greater body strength I am faster underground." He burrow again.

Volta garbed her hurting should, it was aching and she winced in pain.

One pikachu noticed and shouted, "Thunder her shoulder is injured bite it."

Thunder heard him and appeared behind Volta. He bit her shoulder with his strong jaws.

Volta screamed, " You're so stupid!" This made everyone confused.

"whuf?" Thunder said with jaws inserted in her shoulder.

Volta unleashed a powerful electric shock, this damaged Thunder and he fell on his back releasing his grip.

Volta grabed him by his by the tail with her other arm, lifted him up, spun him and threw the big body pikachu far.

She prepared herself for volt tackle. The other pikachus did their same trick. Volta was getting angry.

"Pikachu use volt tackle, its so cool. I want you to show me your incredible, amazing and beautiful power. Forget the other pikachus, they are just jealous that you are so amazing." Red shouted.

"Red," Netsu exclaimed happily. Volta did not waste any time. She charged at Thunder. Her shoulder was hurting but she just rubbed it off and prepare for impact with Thunder. The other pikachus continued their attempt to distract her but failed.

"Oh no leader!" they exclaimed. Volta hit Thunder who was just getting up. She hit him in the stomach and blasted him backwards.

Thunder crashed through many trees before he finally stopped at one. He was stuck in the tree and was completely unconscious.

The pikacu group ran after their leader. The refree shouted reluctantly, " Volta wins!" Then he used his teeth to cut the vine that Red and Netsu were tied up with. He told Netsu, "Volta is free now, take her and get out off the forest." He then went after the others.

Red and Netsu went to Volta. "That was amazing pikachu, you were great." "Yeah now you can leave this forest." Both Red and Netsu congratulated her. But she said nothing instead she fell to the ground and passed out.

"Pikachu!" "Volta!" They both panicked in unison.

 _4 hours later_

Volta was on a soft hospital bed she looked around her surrounding. "Hey I have seen this place its where injured or sick pokémon go for recovering."

Then she heard the sound of a door opening, she saw Netsu and Red walk in.

"Friends!" She said happily she tried to get up but her shoulder ached. It was bandaged and so was her forehead.

"Volta" " Pikachu" they said in unison. They ran up to her. Red stopped her from getting up.

"Pikachu you're still hurt, just lay down and we will talk," Red told her, she did as he said.

Red gasped in relief, " You gave me quite a scare pikachu. I thought we lost you but we got you here on time. You got a head injury when you hit that big pikachu."

"Really, I guess Thunder really has a strong body." Volta said.

"Well you will be able to leave in the morning, I will take you back to the forest. And pikachu don't worry. I understand that those pikachus in the forest must be your group. And they kicked you out because you're the only one who can do volt tackle." Red said, he had a serious face.

"Huh," Netsu and Voltage gasped in suprise. They couldn't believe that Red was understanding the actual situation. Not all but most of it.

"You must be wondering how I understood this, well it's from the fight. Those pokémon were making fun of you. But it doesn't matter you remember that one pikachu that saved you." Red said smiling.

"Charge," Volta suddenly remembered he helped him escape. _"I don't know if he told the truth but he did save me so I helped him escape. I really hope what he said was true."_

"That's right pikachu that friend of yours. I know you still have a friend in that forest. And you can make more. You won't be alone. Well get some rest. We are going to have our final good bye tommorrow. Let's go Hitokage." Red and Netsu were leaving. But Red stopped when Volta grabbed his sleeve.

"Huh, is something the matter pikachu?" Red asked.

"Red I want to go with you, please, I don't want to leave you guys." She said.

Netsu was suprised, Red not understanding pokémon language said, "You want to go home now, but you need to rest."

Volta shook her head then she pointed at his belt where he kept his caught pokémon. And then at herself, she smiled at Red.

He understood, "Wait you want to continue journeying with me, are you sure, what about your friend?" He asked.

"Just take me with you, Charge is not my friend by the way," he shouted at him angrily.

"Okay, okay I understand you're friend knows and understands." He put his hands infront for defence. He then put them down.

"Well welcome to our group pikachu it's good to have you on the team." He hugged her lightly not make contact with the injured shoulder. She hugged him back.

Netsu looked at them and made a big friendly grin.

 _Back at Tokiwa Forest_

The pikachu group were all gathered together at their new meeting place minus their leader.

"I can't believe this, Volta got away." One pikachu said frustrated.

"Not only that but Zigzag, Charge and someother pikachus are gone. Charge was against Thunder so that's why he somehow escaped. But I don't understand why Zigzag and the others left." Someother pikachu said.

"Isn't it obvious, they must have been against Thunder as well," another pikachu said.

A guard ran towards them, " Everyone, Thunder is calling us to his nest." They all got up and quickly went to their leader.

When they got there, he was gone. Everyone panicked.

"Our leader where is he?!"

"Oh no has he been kidnapped?!"

The group was scared. One guard released an electric shock in the air to stop the panicking.

"Everyone listen there is no use of panicking. We must work together to find our leader." He said.

"Yes, let's find our leader," they all said.

Suddenly they all felt the sent of smoke, soon they saw fire spreading. The pikachu area was on fire.

They tried to run but the fire spread too quickly they were trapped where they were.

Everyone was coughing, they all felt they were going to faint. Till they saw Thunder on the other side of the fire.

"Thunder *cough*cough* save *cough* us, " one of the guards said.

"Help us leader," everyone screamed.

Thunder looked at them and laughed, "Hahahahahahaha, sorry but the weak must die," he said and ran off.

Everyone was shocked, they couldn't believe it. Tears formed in their eyes.

"Nooooooooo, leader whyyyyyyyyy!?" They all wailed. They all fainted because of the smoke.

Thunder ran far away, he could hear the fire fighter sirens from afar.

He snickred, "Those pathetic begins, they won't reach on time. My ex-group is dead. Hahahahahahaha."

"Ah you're here. Volta is impressively strong. Things have gone according to your plan." Thunder said to a cloaked figure infront of him. The figure was silent.

The figure lifted it's arm and signaled Thunder to follow him. They both disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

That was the end of the Tokiwa forest story. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for ambiguties. Tell me what you think with your reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : A Lovey Dovey Mess

After Volta healed, Red returned both his pokémon their respective balls. He asked directions for the Nibi City gym from one of the nurses. He exited the pokémon centre.

Red had a firey determination in his eyes. He punched the air above him. " Look out Nibi city gym leader, here I come." Then his stomach grumbled.

"But after breakfast," and he ran to a local resturant just across the street.

Red was muching on hot pancakes. His pokémon were outside the resturant in a special area made for pokémon to eat.

As he ate his attention was suddenly directed on the tv fixed on the coner of the resturants ceiling.

"Good morning Japan, I am Endou Mamoru with the morning news. Last night there was a wildfire in Tokiwa forest that could have ended the beautiful forest. Luckily fire fighters arrived on time to stop the end of the forest life."

On hearing this Red stopped muching. He looked down at his plate.

 _"A wildfire? Could it have something to do with that pikachu group."_ He shook his head. _"No, my adventures in that forest went very extreme. So I am overthinking."_ He then started muching on his pancake. He turned to look if there was any thing of his interest on television.

"Last night, at Nibi city pokémon hospital, a young girl, who goes by the name of Leaf Green was arrested for beating up a Nibi City resident Nurse Joy. As she was being taken into the car, she had these words to say."

A video of Green, handcuffed, being dragged by two policewomen was shown. She was struggling and shouting. The police got her into the car. As one of them was shutting the door, Green stopped her by blocking with her legs. The police women began to push back with their bodies.

During this struggle, the camera closed up to Green's face.

"That nurse deserved it. I accepted that she had identical cousins and sister, but seriously. She also said she hoped to see me soon. She and her entire family are idiots. Also how can someone have so many identical cousins and sister. Her father might be the responsible. That's right, I think the father is a multi timing jerk. F*** your family, Joy."

The police women finally got the door to shut. That was it.

The screen went back to reporter Endou. "Ms Green is being held in Nibi police station for her crime of physical assault."

Red was smiling pleasantly, he returned to his breakfast and continued munching on his pancakes.

After breakfast, Red left the resturant, returned his pokémon to their balls and made his way to the gym.

On the way he noticed there were some tents on the streets where people were selling fruits and vegetables.

"These fruits and vegetables look great, I will come back to check them out after I get my gym badge." Red said.

A young man with blonde hair, standing at an apple stand, heard what Red said about a gym badge and he quickly grabbed his arm.

"Huh?" Red said feeling the touch of the young. He looked at the man's face.

He had blonde hair, a green shirt and pants. He had big black eyes. His complexion was pale.

"Um, is there something I can...," Red wasn't able to complete his sentence as was being dragged by the man who was running in top speed.

"Wo, man where are you taking me!" Red shouted.

Soon they stopped. "Behold," the man said pointing to a building in front of them. Red looked to see it was the Nibi Gym.

"What?" Red looked at the man confused.

The man released his grip on Red.

He stared into Red's eyes and said, " I am a weird guy helping out," and then he ran away. Soon out of sight.

Red had a big anime sweat drop.

"Well...he was...very nice," he said. Then he turned his attention to the Gym.

"Looks like its time for my ultimate test," Red's face went serious, he turned his cap backwards. He stared at the gym for some time.

When he was ready, he started walking towards the glass enterence. The gym looked very special. It was designed to look like a house made by putting giant boulders together.

Red reached his arm out to open to door, but was tackled too the ground by Green.

"Not so fast Red, ladies first," Green said in a sweet voice.

"Green I thought you were in jail," Red said shocked to see his friend.

"Well I was, but Blue bailed me out," Green told him.

" Blue? Wait has he gotten his badge," Red asked scared at the idea of being behind his rival.

"Yes he is?" Green said still maintaining her sweet attitude.

"No!" Red eyes went white. He had a fantasy about Blue, shirtless with a very muscular body. He was wearing a golden championship belt around his waist with the words _"World's Greatest Pokémon Master"_ on it. He was surrounded by money and girls. He was there too, he was kissing his feet and bowing before him. He was worshipping Blue like a god.

Red didn't want this, "Green get off me, I need to get my badge otherwise Blue will became pokémon master and I will have to worship him like a god," Red shouted at her.

"Red, what are you talking about? Blue is our friend. Why would he do that?"

Red looked at her with an anime 'Are you serious face', "Green this is Blue we're talking about."

"Well you're right but still even if he did become pokémon master, he will just brag about it till he dies."

"Okay, I totally exaggerated, but I still don't want to be behind for too long. I want to become master."

"So do I, but I deserve to battle the gym leader first," Green said smiling.

"What? No way I was here first," Red argued.

"Red, come on, it's only right to let a beautiful young lady take the first turn."

"Lady? Green you beat up a nurse and went to jail. You're no lady, you're more of an evil demon." Red stated.

Green went closer to Red's face and gave a big grin.

"Aaa," Red was confused. A few seconds later Red was being strangled by Green.

"Red you fat head how dare you," Green shouted with white eyes and shark teeth.

"Hey stop making so much noise, I am busy roaming in the realm of love." Said a voice.

Green stopped strangling Red and turned her head to see who spoke.

A teen boy came out from the gym. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and army green pants. He had a brown complexion. He had brown spiky hair. His eyes were replaced by pink hearts.

Green released Red and stood up to greet the teen. "Good morning, I am Green from Masara Town. I would like to challenge you Gym Leader Munō."

Hearing 'gym leader' got Red instantly to his feet.

"You're the gym leader? Well then I want to challenge you first, since I arrived here before her."

"Sorry but I can't accept challenges today," Munō refused.

"What? why not?" both Red and Green asked.

Munō pointed at his eyes, "Can't you see? My pink heart eyes. I am in love ."

"In love," Green eyes went sparkly, she had her hands on each of her cheeks. She turned slightly red. "It's fine Mr Munō, you can take me to dinner later."

"I am not in love with you" Munō told her. Green felt an arrow pierce through her heart. She was then on ground crouching in anime depression.

Red ignored her and talked to Munō. "Umm Look pal its great and all that you have feelings for a special some one, but we really need your gym badge in order to enter the Pokémon League."

Munō put his hand on Red's shoulder, "Young boy, I don't expect you to understand now, but one day you will have great feelings for a special someone."

"Actually I do like some one," Red said blushing.

Hearing his cause Green to lift her face a bit. Her cheeks were red.

"Oh really, what's her name," Munō asked.

"Her name well its..." Red felt embarrased. Green cheeks were redder.

"Oh come on tell me," Munō encouraged him. Green could hear her own heart beating faster and faster.

"Okay, her name is," and at that moment Green felt her heart was about to explode.

"Its Okido Nanami, the daughter of the great Professor Okido." Red said proudly.

"Oh Nanami, what a nice name," Munō commented.

"Yeah and not only that but she is very beautiful. Plus she has amazing breast. I bet they're bigger than the biggest watermelons." Red was drooling,his face went red and steam was coming out of his ears.

Red was on the ground, badly beaten up. Green was massaging her knuckles. Munō just stood where he was not saying a word.

Green suddenly had an idea, "Hey Munō, did you happen to talk to this girl yet," she asked.

"No, she is just too beautiful. When ever I get near her, I get nervous and back out." He said feeling ashamed.

"Well don't worry I will help you with your love issue."

"Really, that would be great," Munō said happily.

"Yeah, but in return you give me a match right after you get your woman." Green stated.

Munō put some thought into it.

"Okay sure." Munō gave her a thumbs up.

"I will help too," a bruised face Red said.

"What?" Green said angrily.

"Great the more help the better," Munō said giving a thumbs up to Red.

Red smiled while Green was pouting.

Munō, Red and Green were at a café. It was nicely furnished. There were 8 tables. The three of them were sitting at table No.1 which was near the entrance.

They had order coffe, which Red had trouble drinking since he never drank coffee before.

Munō who was sitting opposite to Green passed her note he written on a tissue paper with blue ink.

Green grabbed it and read it in her heart.

 _"The girl sitting alone at table 1, behind me. She is the one. Her name is Mizuho. The one I love."_

Green quickly drank her coffee then got up to leave. She did so she could get a glimpse of Mizuho.

She looked to be the same age as Munō, mahogany long hair tied in a pony tail. She was wearing a pink top. She had a fair complexion. Beautiful brown eyes. She was sitting alone, reading a magazine while enjoy her cappuccino.

 _"I know what to do, just like in those love stories I read when I was young." She thought._

Green walked out of the café.

"She must have a plan," Munō said to himself in a low voice. He looked at Red who looked sickly while drinking the coffee.

Moments later a poppo (pidgey) some how got into the shop and flew to the counter where the cashier was eating seeds from a paper bag.

The cashier was a big fat bald white teenage girl in a café waitress uniform. She had fat pink lips, dotted eyes, freckles on her cheeks.

She saw the poppo and shared some seeds with it. She noitce there was a message tied to its leg.

She took it off, unrolled it and read the message. Then she looked to where Munō was sitting and waved at him in a flirty way.

With the actions that unfolded in front of him, he understood what happened. His pink heart eyes began to to crack a little. They turned a to slightly darker shade. Lucky or unlucky for him, he along with Red and Mizuho were the only customers in there. So he was saved from total embarrasment. He notice Mizuho was sitting calmly liked she saw nothing.

After finishing their drinks, Munō and Red were leaving the café. Poppo followed them as the door opened with them exiting.

Green was waiting outside at the bus stand, she had her arms crossed, looking proud as poppo landed on her shoulder.

"Well Munō, you will get you're girl in afternoon at the city park enterance.

That's nice, but you're poppo got the wrong girl. It got attracted to the fat cashier's seeds and she got the message." Munō told her, looking down in depression.

"Eeehhh!?" She exclaimed, then she slowly turned to poppo and gave it the 'I am gonna kill you face."

Poppo gave a nervous laugh.

Poppo was on the ground with bump on its head.

Green returned it to its pokéball, she still looked pretty annoyed.

She took a deep breathe to calm down.

"I am so sorry Munō, I should have done something else instead of sending poppo." She bowed her head in front of Munō.

"Never mind that just when did you invite her to the park and what did you wrote to her." He asked her.

"Don't worry I didn't go extreme. I just wrote 'come and meet me at the park entrance at 5. I want tell you a secret my darling'. Oh and I wrote darling very suggestively." She laughed nervously.

Munō heart eyes turned black and broke into tiny pieces.

A dark gloomy aura was around him. He hesitated to ask the time, but he finally managed.

"Wh-what's the time right now?"

Green looked at her watch, " It's noon."

Munō sighed, "Listen I have to clear things with that cashier."

They went back to the café only to find out she left early.

Munō was in deep depression.

"Guys I will go to the park at 5," Munō said.

"What?" The two trainers said shocked.

"That girl is coming, expecting me to love her. I will kiss that girl but leave her saying I can't love her. It's better than giving her a total heartbreak because of a misunderstanding."

Green had teary eyes, "Oh Munō you're so caring."

"Well I got something else to do, so see ya," Red said leaving with his arms behind his head.

"Screw you Red, you will never get love," Green screamed at him with shark teeth.

It was evening, Munō was at the park entrance. Green was looking from a near by bush in the park. The girl arrived.

"Oh my darling you are here just as I expected," she said with sparkling eyes.

Munō place his index infront of her in vertical position. "Please miss, do not speak. I want to kiss you first."

The girl made a kawaii face.

"Oh this is it," Green said with excitement.

Munō and girl were leaning in to kiss.

"Stop right there," a voice stopped them from kissing.

Both of them turned their heads to see Mizuho standing in front of them. She looked furious.

"Mi-Mizuho, I-I mean, who are you?" Munō asked.

"Who am I, I am the girl who had been waiting for you to make a move for one whole year."

"What!?" Munō, the girl and Green shouted.

"Munō we saw each other for the first time one year ago, on this day. When I saw you I knew from the start we where meant to be. I knew you would love me back. I got that idea from your nervous behavior." She said this all like a passionate lover.

Then her face went scary mad with shark teeth.

"But you stupid fool. You messed up by not doing anything. And today when you decide to do something, with outside help, you still screwed up. Now get your butt here right now."

Munō heart eyes restored themselves and they where more pink then ever. He made an attempt to move forward but the fat girl blocked him with her huge arms.

She took few steps forward, she had an angry expression.

"Hey listen up you lying b****, what you talking about? This boy here loves me not you. So if you want him you have to fight me." She gave Mizuho a death glare.

Mizuho did not flinch, she smirked. "Alright, bring it on."

With that the girl jumped high into the air and was soon above Mizuho.

Green and Munō were in awe.

"Here comes the ultimate move, snorlax body buster."

Her body moved down at a fast rate, she was building up a lot of momentum.

"I win tiny girl," the fat girl was about to crash onto Mizuho.

"Kamex, Hydro Pump." She send out her shellfish pokémon to blast the girl away with its powerful canons.

The girl screamed as she was sent flying far away.

Green had a 'What the hell' face with her eyes popping out. Munō was just smiling.

After that incident, Red arrived.

Green seeing him, ran out of the bushes, went straight to his face and shouted "Where the heck were you, you missed all the drama."

"Wo Green calm down I was just looking for Mizuho, so I could tell her about the mess Munō was in."

"Huh?" Green exclaimed.

"Okay let me explain, when I was ordering in that café, I notice Mizuho reading an article in her magazine. She was on a section which had a photo of Munō in it. She had her eyes fixed on him. Since she was the only one in the whole café, I figured she would be Munō's love interest. I also notice her school idea on the table, it had her address on it. I watched her carefully without you, Munō and Mizuho noticing. I know you well Green. When it comes to hooking up people you make a mess. The first time you did it was in preschool. When you hook up our principle up with the lunch lady instead of the Miss Milk. I let you do your thing. Whereas I decided to go and meet up with Mizuho to tell her that Munō loves her back." Red was giving her an innocent smile after explaining.

Green was dumbfounded. She didn't say anything and just left.

Munō and Mizuho approached Red, holding hands.

"Red thank you, I over heard what you said. If it weren't for you I would have never been able to hook up with Mizuho. Which is why tomorrow, we will battle." Munō heart eyes were radiating.

"What? why not now?" Red whined.

"Red If you don't mind, I want to spend this evening with my Mizuho."

"Oh stop you're embarrassing me," She laughed lightly.

"But just so you know," Munō bent his head down. Then he lifted it up and his heart eyes were gone. He had a serious face with his squinty eyes. "Tomorrow I am going to beat you and your pokémon to the ground. For I am Munō, the rock hard trainer."

Munō smirked. Red looked at him seriously. Then he reached his face with both of his hands and opened Munō's eyes. He had small black pupils. Sweat drop.

"Hey what's wrong with your eyes, how can see with them closed like this." Red asked.

Mizuho ordered Kamex to blow Red away with Hydro Pump. Red was sent flying.

After returning Kamex, Munō and Mizuho held hands and walked into park, into the sunset.

 _Elsewhere_

The fat white girl was cleaning garbage off herself as she had landed in an alley on a trash can. She took her phone out and dialed a number. She held the phone to her ear.

"Hello, sir, I apologize, the mission was a fail. Yes sir, yes sir. There were two brats. Their names? Don't know, but faces I do remember. They will be in the city for the time. They were trainers. I understand. 'W' out."

* * *

And that was chapter 9, hope you enjoyed. In case you're wondering. Munō didn't accept challenges cuz it was the day he met Mizuho. Munō (Flint) Mizuho (Lola).


	10. Chapter 10: Gym Battle

The Rock Soldier: Red vs Munō

Welcome this is Flameking7, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

After hooking up Munō with the girl of his dreams, Red spent the night in a Trainer's Stop. It's like a hotel, made only for trainers on their journey. It was only made in cities with gyms.

The building looked like a red rectangular block. It was 7 stories tall. The lobby was beautifully furnished. There were eight small rooms each on the higher floors. They had comfortable beds. The building was surrounded by a 6 feet white wall. There was a beautiful garden strecthing 3 metre, from the buiding to the walls. The entrance of the buiding were glass silding doors. The entrance was followed by a stone path, which starts from a black 'flower throne pattern' bar gate.

To the left of the building was a path leading to route 3. Where checked in trainers go to train. All trainers were advised to keep their room cards with them as they can only enter the building with it. The manager was a pale short man, with beddy eyes. He had a pointed nose. He wore a pink suit with a yellow tie. He had black hair which was in the style of Elvis. The staff consisted of only Chanseys.

Red got up at 5 for early training, he was on route 3 preparing Volta and Netsu for battle. He was told by the hotel manager that Munō fights with two pokémon if trainers are aiming to get their first gym badge. Since Volta and Netsu are his best pokémon at the moment, he will be using them.

They have been there for 4 hours. Red was facing face to face with his pokémon. He had small but very heavy rocks in each of his hands. He threw one at Volta then the other one at Netsu.

Both lizard and mouse waited for the right moment. Volta jumped , rolled and smashed her tail on the rock the moment it came near her. It broke into multiple tiny pieces. Netsu punched the rock coming at him and he produced the same result as Volta.

"Well done guys, both of you...huh?" Red looked at his pokémon lying on the ground holding their stomachs. Red stomach growled.

"Well I guess we better eat now since we got up so early and didn't even have breakfast, hehe," Red said rubbing the back of his head.

Volta and Netsu were giving him the 'are you serious' look.

A few minutes later the three of them were sitting on the ground eating rice balls made by chief Chansey.

They finished breakfast in 15 minutes.

"Okay guys, now let's train our bodies with a run back to the hotel." Red got up from his crossed leg sitting position and started running on the path back to the hotel.

Volta and Netsu followed, Volta kept her speed down so she could chat with Netsu.

"Red, seems to be in great spirit doesn't he Netsu," she smirked.

"Well yeah, it's his frist gym battle after all. Winning it will be his first step to completing his dream." Netsu smiled.

"Don't you mean our dream." She said slyly.

"Your right it's our dream too, we will all make it a reality." Netsu was geeting pumped.

"Well in order to do just that we have to get stronger, but you have to get _faster_ ," Volta increased her speed and blew past Red.

"That's it pikachu your speed is going to be our key to victory." Red cheered her.

"Faster? Okay I will," Netsu got his serious face and started to put more effort in running.

Volta arrived at the hotel 10 minutes before Netsu and Red.

Both boys were tried while Volta didn't even break a sweat.

They went inside to cool off. They were sitting a couch in the lobby. Red gulped down his second bottle of water while his pokémon drank from their respective blows provided by a maid chansey.

"Mr Red, you're very exhausted. Seems like you are dead serious to earn your gym badge," The manager came to Red from the right side of the couch.

"Mr Hentai, I told you when I came here that I am going to give it all my to complete my dream," Red told him.

"Yes, yes you did my young lad. Now tell me when will you be facing Munō-sama?"

"I will be at the gym by 4, I still got to do more training." Red looked at his pokémon, "Are ya ready for more training guys?"

"Yeah!" They said in unison.

Mr Hentai was shocked, "Red my boy are you honestly going to battle Munō with a fire and electric pokémon?"

"Mr Hentai I know, I don't have the type advantage, but I will figure my way out." Red grinned.

"Ah, so you have a plan, well Mr Red, I wish you luck. May you have a good battle." He put his hand forward for a shake. Red got up and shaked his hand.

Then he and his friends went off for more training.

It was 30 minutes till 4, Red was walking his way to the gym. He was serious. So serious he didn't notice a little boy was following him, poking his butt with a stick.

The boy looked liked a youngster from the fire red and leaf green version.

He made a pervy face, "Hey mister, I gonna stick this inside ya butthole."

Red swiftly turned around and drop kicked the little brat. People walking by saw this and chreed. Some of them tea baged the boy and even gave him the middle finger.

Red arrived at the gym, he looked at it and walked in. The moment he entered Mizuho was there.

"Ah, Red, you're finally here. Munō was waiting for you. Follow me to the battle field." She led Red to a room. The automatic door opened and they walked inside.

It was dark, Red couldn't see anything. Munō voice echoed.

"Trainer what is your business at my gym."

"I am Red from Masara Town, I am here to challenge you." Red answered him.

And then, the ceiling lights turned on one by one. First showing Red, then slowing a sealed floor all the way upto Munō sitting in a stone throne.

He got up and looked at Red, "Very well, then let's not waste time."

Munō snapped his fingers and the sealed floor opened slowly raising from beneath it was a dirt battle field with absoultely no grass. There were multiple small boulders along the sides creating a straight path from Munō's throne to the platform where the challenger will be standing. In the centre was a pokéball logo.

Red stared at the battle field in amazement. Munō signaled Red to take his place.

He stood on the platform and faced Munō who stood on the other side.

Mizuho ran to Munō's side to support him.

A refree arrived and stood on a raised platform on the right side of the battlefield in the middle.

A few preschoolers showed up to watch the battle. They were sitting in the spectators area.

"The battle between Gym Leader Munō and challenger Red is about to begin, as this is Red's attempt for his frist gym badge both trainers must use only 2 pokémon each. First trainer to knock out all the opposing trainer's pokémon wins. Indigo Pokémon League rules will be followed. If your pokémon falls asleep or refuses to obey you then your pokémon will be eliminated. You cannot even return your pokémon when battling, doing so will result in elimination of the pokémon by forfeit."

 _"Woah that's very strict,"_ Red thought.

"Let the battle begin," the refree signaled with his refree flag.

"Go pikachu," "Go Isitsubute( _geodude)_ "

Volta stood near the centre facing a pokémon that looked like a floating rock with arms.

Red looked it up on his pokédex,

 _"Isitsubute, the rock pokémon, It's round form makes it easy to pick up. Some people have used them to hurl at each other in a snowball fight."_

"Hm, I guess it's useful when you're having snowball fights with people you hate." Red just stared at his pokédex.

"Trainer Red, as the challenger, you may make the first move." The refree told him.

Red put back his dex and returned his attention to the battle.

"Okay pikachu, charge at isitsubute with 'lightning speed'."

Volta ran quickly upto isitsubute. The moment she got close Red ordered his next move.

"Now use 'Tile Break'."Volta jumped rolled and hit isitsubute with a powerful chop from her tail.

Isitsubute got hit critically, but was still floating.

" What but fighting type moves should be able to take down rock pokémon with ease." Red couldn't believe it, Volta was annoyed.

"This all thanks to Isitsubute ability 'strudy'." Munō said haughtily.

"Strudy? Oh yeah I learned in school that pokémon have a natural power in them called 'ability' which either benefits or harms them when in battle." Red said.

"Ah so you know about it, well Red you should know beating me won't be easy. Isitsubute 'shadow divide'."

The rock pokémon made multiple clones of itself and surrounded Volta, she was confused to see all the copies.

"Now 'rock drop'." All the isitsubute threw themselves at Volta.

"Into the air now," Red ordered and Volta managed to avoid getting hit.

The isitsubute clones vanished on collision. The real isitsubute looked at Volta, above itself.

"Quickly 'rock drop'." The rock type acted quickly.

"Tile break," Red shouted. Volta was faster and she knocked isitsubute back with a powerful tail strike.

Isitsubute crashed to the ground and fainted instantly. Munō was in disbelief.

"You did it!" Red yelled upon Volta's victory.

"Yeah, yeah I did," Volta said crossing her arms.

"Isitsubute is unable to continue, pikachu wins." Declared the refree.

The preschoolers shouted happily after seeing that action.

Munō returned isitsubute to it's ball, " You'll do better next time." He said to isitsubute inside the ball.

"I must admit Red, you really planned well to overcome type disadvantages, but this is as far as you can get in this battle."

"Come on darling, you still have one pokémon left. Even the score baby." Mizuho encouraged him.

"Yes baby," Munō said with big pink heart eyes, then they went back to normal. Munō was more serious then he was before.

"Go Sihorn(rhyhorn)," Munō sent out his last pokémon.

Standing in the battlefield was a pokémon that appeared to be a rhinoceros-like creature with gray rocky plates covering it's body.

Red looked up information in dexter.

 _Strong, but not too bright. This pokémon can shatter even a skyscraper with its charging tackles_

"Pikachu be careful this pokémon is very powerful."

"Sihorn 'tail wag'," the rhinoceros turned around a shook its tail." Volta couldn't help but let her guard down a bit.

"Pikachu your faster than this rock pokémon quickly use 'tile break." Volta attacked Sihorn with it's tail.

"Sihorn 'protect'," a power shield surrounded sihorn from getting hit.

"Now 'horn thrust'," the moment the shield vanished sihorn smash Volta with a powerful strike with it's horn. Volta few back and hit the ground hard.

"Sihorn 'trample' go," the rhinoceros stomped on Volta with it's front legs and jumped to the other side.

Volta screamed from the impact, her bidy was bruised and she coughed a little blood.

The preschoolers were scared to see that happen to the mouse.

Red was horrified, he couldn't bare to let Volta fight any longer.

"Pikachu return," Red painfully turns Volta to her ball.

"Trainer has returned pikachu to her ball, therefore sihorn wins by forfeit."

"Wohoo, nice that's it Munō just one more and you win," Mizuho cheered her boyfriend.

Two nurses entered the room with a strecher and went to Red, he just looked at them.

"Little boy we are the apart of the gym medical staff, your pikachu is hurt badly please gave her to us." Upon this Red handed pikachu's ball to them.

They place the ball on the strecher and left.

Red looked worried but shook his head, _"No I must continue to battle, she'll be fine and when she gets up I will tell her we won."_

Red turned back to the battle.

"Trainer Red please send out your final pokémon." The refree requested him.

"Go Hitokage, it's all up to you now."

Netsu came face to face with sihorn.

"Hi I'm Netsu what's your name?" He greeted his opponent.

"You're a funny one, my name is Kabeyama." Sihorn introduced himself.

"Sihorn 'trample' that lizard," Kabeyama was about to stomp on Hitokage but he moved out of the way.

Kabeyama stomped the floor and smashed that part.

"Woah, you're a strong one," Netsu complimented him. Kabeyama just smiled. "Looks like this is going to be fun."

"Hitokage get on one of those boulders," Netsu jumped on to one the boulders.

"Not sure what you're doing but I will win this, sihorn use 'horn thrust'." Kabeyama charged.

"Quick to the next boulder," Netsu got on the next boulder. Sihorn destroyed the boulder it charged at.

"Sihorn, keep up your attack until you hit him," Munō shouted.

"You keep on moving up," Red shouted.

Kabeyama kept on attacking while Netsu kept on dodging till they got close to Munō's side. Kabeyama left smashed pieces of boulder along the way.

"You led yourself to a dead end Red," Munō told him.

"That's were you're wrong," Red said. " Hitokage jump over sihorn."

Netsu landed right behind Kabeyama.

"Oh no, I fell for your trap," Munō panicked.

"Hitokage 'metal claw' sihorn on it's back." Netsu's left claw turned to metal.

"Sihorn hurry dodge with 'dig hole'." Kabeyma quickly attempted to escape by digging underground but it was too late.

Netsu slashed him hard on the back. He took heavy damage.

"Hitokage finish it with 'sparks'." Netsu shot a fire ball from his mouth. Kabeyama didn't feel much pain but his body was already damaged from the 'metal claw' so he passed out.

Munō and Mizuho couldn't believe it.

"Sihorn is unable to battle, hitokage wins. The winner of this gym battle. The challenger Red." The refree ponited his flag to Red.

"Hitokage we did it," he shouted happily.

He jumped off his platform and ran towards his pokémon, Netsu ran towards him. The moment they got close Netsu jumped into Red's open arms and embraced him in a hug. They were celebrating very happily.

Munō returned Kabeyama to his ball, "Sorry old friend, should have was this coming." He was very sad.

Mizuho pat his back, Munō turned to look at her.

"Well that was fun wasn't it honey," Mizuho smiled. Munō smiled back.

"Yeah that was a nice battle, makes me want to improve myself.

Munō went up to Red, the trainer and his pokémon saw him coming and stopped to face him.

" Red, you and your pokémon proved today that you have good sense of battling, which is why you deserve this."

Munō took a small boulder shaped item from his pocket.

"This is the boulder badge, when you beat a gym leader you get a gym badge. It's proof of your victory. Badges look different for every gym." He placed the badge in Red's hand.

Red looked at it, smiled and then he placed the badge between his thumb and index finger.

"I got the boulder badge," He said raising it up the air.

"Oh yeah!" Shouted Netsu.

After the battle Red went to see Volta in the medical room. She was lying awake on a bed with a bandage around her body.

"Pikachu you okay," Red asked.

"Yeah I totally fine," Volta gave a small smile.

"Oh thank godness, oh look at this." He showed her the boulder badge in the bage case given to him my Mizuho.

"Hitokage won the battle for me, this is a gym badge. It's a reward and evidence for winning."

"Netsu won for us, that's great," Volta was very happy on hearing the good news.

"You can talk to him now," Red sent out Netsu.

Netsu got on Volta's bed, " Volta we won!"

"I know so tell me how you beat how you beat sihorn."

"Sure but frist tell me your battle with this isitsubute pokémon."

Volta and Netsu continued their chat.

The nurse came up to Red, " Young boy, your pikachu will be fine but you must not let her go in battle for atleast a week."

"Okay ma'am." He turned to Volta, "Don't you worry girl you will be up and running in a week. By that time you just rest up and I promise you, you will battle in the next gym. Just 7 more to go." Red gave her a thumbs up.

Volta also gave him a thumbs up.

After that, Red left the gym. He said his good byes to Munō and Mizuho.

"Okay I should rest at the hotel for tonight, for pikachu's sake and then I will be off for my next gym battle." Red stopped to look at the sky.

"Pokémon Master I've started to get closer to you."

A star sparkled in the sky.

 _Meanwhile_

The preschoolers were walking somewhere. Sadness was on their face.

A big lady stopped them in their tracks.

"Well I hope after seeing that you changed your idea of pokémon battles," she snickered.

"Yes, Miss 'W', we understand now," one of the preschoolers said.

"Well follow me then," 'W' took them to a dark alley, the children followed. Their expression showed as if they were depressed and also, possessed.

* * *

And that was chapter 10, hoped you enjoyed. Sorry any mistakes and ambiguity. Please review.


	11. Green's story

Hi everyone in this chapter we will see what Green did when Red was having his battle.

* * *

Green was making her way to Nibi Museum of Science.

"Well since Red gets to battle the gym today we should check out this city's most famous attraction. Right Fushigisou," she smiled.

"Yeah," Green's evolved pokémon said.

After some time of walking they arrived at a huge, beautiful building.

"Wow," they were amazed.

Green paid the 50 yen entry fee for children and started to look around.

She took out a guide book from her bag.

"Okay Fushigisou, we'll first check out the good stuff and then we'll visit the other exhibits. Sounds good right."

" Whatever you say Green."

"Alright let's go to the space exhibition first," Green closed her book and made her way to the space exhibition.

Green looked excitedly at the space shuttle infront of her. Her pokémon was in shock. She noticed.

Green kept her eyes on the space shuttle and smiled.

"Fushigisou I see you're amazed by what's infront of you. You see this is a space shuttle, humans use it to travel in space."

"Space?" He looked at her.

"Yeah space, you see the ground we walk on is a part of the planet we live on called Earth. Earth is very big, but it's a part of this bigger world called universe. The universe is very big, it has many planets. Earth is also a planet. Planets are seperated by millions of kilometers. Planets vary in sizes. Surrounding the planets is this black substance containing shiny pretty stuff called stars. That is space. Space is very high above us Fushigisou. Before space is the sky. That blue layer with the fluffy clouds we see above us when we are outside."

"Space...universe?" The seed pokémon found it hard to unserstand.

Green giggled, " Don't worry you'll understand when we complete our goal."

" What?"

Green looked at her pokémon, she had a serious look in her eyes.

"Fushigisou, I told you this once, I want to be pokémon master and I want you and the friends we make on our journey to be by my side. When we complete this dream then consider the time it took to be how big the universe is, okay."

"Yes, Green." Fushigisou nodded.

"Ho ho ho ho," Green turned around to see a girl laughing at her in the 'evil rich lady way'. She was wearing a fancy orange one piece dress that reached her knees. The color of her eyes were amber, her hair was mahogany. She had two huge bangs. She also had a pony tail.

"Hey what are you laughing at," Green demanded.

"Oh it's that I overheard you said some utter nosense about you becoming pokémon master." She gave her a sly smile.

"Non-sense, what I said was straight from my heart." Green was very displeased.

"Oh what a child you are."

"Child? Hey you look the same age as me."

"Yes that maybe but the only difference is I'm actually beautiful," she smirked.

"Excuse me, I'm just as pretty as you," Green was getting angry.

"Oh don't flatter yourself honey, no man would ever want to see you, even in their dreams."

"Oh yeah, well who would want you, you witch." Green was having a tantrum.

"She already has me," a young boy in suit appeared and stood next to the girl. He was a bit taller than her. He had short brown smooth hair, properly combed. He was wearing a fancy black suit. He had a blue tie and black shoes.

Green gigled, "Oh who's this, your butler ?"

The man smirked, "Oh I would watch that togue if I were you."

Green fliched, her pokémon saw she was frightened so he stood in front of her for protection. Fushigisou growled at the guy.

He however was not at all intimidated.

"Your pokémon I presume?"

Green toughened up, "Yeah."

"Well let's go outside and see which of us is the stronger trainer."

"No way I want to take on your stupid girlfriend," Green glared at the girl.

"I apperciate the offer but I am not a trainer, so if you would like me to appologize to you then defeat him. In a one on one."

"Okay," Green agreed, " You better ready, I'm very strong."

Green and the couple went to the park. There were battle fields there where people could have battles with one another.

Green and the guy took their sides.

"Trainers, I lady Hanako (Delia) will be refree for this battle. On my left is a peasant who's name I do not know and also do not really care."

"It's Green you stupid witch," she shouted at her.

"And on my right is my handsome and rich boyfriend, the Pokémon Master, Rocket Sakaki."

"Pokémon Master, there is still no Pokémon Master."

"Oh you peasant, my boyfriend will clearly be the next Pokémon Master. Just watch how he beats you in this one on one. Now begin."

"Go fushigisou," her pokémon took center field.

"Go my persian."

A huge cat appeared infront of fushigisou.

"What's that?" She opened her dex.

 _"Persian,the classy cat pokémon, it has a vicious temperament. Beware if it raises its tail straight up. It is a signal that it is about to pounce and bite."_

"Okay use vine whip," fushigisou was preparing it's attack.

"Sneak Attack," Sakaki said.

And in a blink of an eye, the classy cat pokémon pounces fushigisou on the ground and it passed out.

"Fushigisou no!" She picked up her fainted pokémon in her arms.

"Well that's that," Sakaki said returning persian to it's ball. Hanako huged and kissed him on the cheek.

"As always you are too powerful." She smiled at him.

"Green," Sakaki called her.

She looked at him, while holding fushigisou in her arms.

"If you ever disrepect us again, I will kill you and your pokémon." He glared at her.

Green started shaking in fear.

Sakaki put his arm around Hanako and started leaving with her.

"Ta-ta, peasant girl," Hanako laughed evilly while walking away.

"K-kill, just who the heck are you Sakaki and how is your pokémon so strong. Like seriously just one attack."

Green fell to her knees.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12 Blue's Story

Hello welcome to the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

* * *

This is was on the day Red and Green were helping Munō win Mizuho's heart.

Blue was on the way to Hanada City, to obtain his next gym badge. He was walking through route 3. Blue arrived at Nibi city by the evening of the day Red reached there. He did not waste time in the city and battled Munō for the 'gray badge' right away. He won with ease thanks to zenigame, he stayed the night at the trainers' stop and left early morning.

He had an arrogant smile on his face. Along the way he caught many pokémon and battled trainers who he defeated with little to no effort. He saw a sign pointing to the direction of a pokémon center which was just up ahead. He decided to take a rest where he was. He sat on the ground

"Oh man ever since I left Tokiwa city, I. have been 23 - 0 in pokémon battles, that battle with Red was just to learn a life lesson, so it won't count." He was boasting.

He crossed his arms and leaned on the sign.

"Yup, I am on a roll right now, Munō didn't prove to be much of a challenge. If that's how strong a gym leader can be then I guess getting the rest my seven badges will be a piece of cake. With my dominant victories it makes me think that I must be destined to become Pokémon Master." He started laughing haughtily.

"Well I better make my streak go further and for that I need to heal my pokémon."

He got up lifted his head high and walked to the pokémon centre.

Unaware to Blue, there was man watching him from a distance. Blue was boasting himself too loudly that he heard everything he said.

The man was 6 ft 2, had dark blue hair shaped like a shark ( like this guy Namikawa Rensuke), his hair at the back was long and spiky. He had dark blue cold sharp eyes. He was fair skinned. He wore a butler uniform. A sly smile crypt on his face. he carrying a huge bag

"23 - 0 huh? Well let's see if he can prove too be a challenge."

Next to the man appeared a in a black cloak.

The centre that Blue entered was more of a doctor's clinic.

Blue waited as his pokémon were being treated upstairs. He was looking at today's newspaper, he was an article in which he learned Green was in jail for beating up a registered nurse. He got a huge anime sweat drop. He decided to just ignore it.

Soon the doctor arrived holding a tray with his pokéballs.

Blue gave the doctor a bow, then left.

The moment Blue walked out of the building, the dark haired man was there waiting for him.

He looked at Blue with coldly. Blue was a bit intimidated by his height and face but did not wanted to show it. So he made a crossed face and asked.

"May I help you?"

"Greetings young lad, I over heard you say that you have a 23 to 0 winning streak in pokémon battles." He said icily.

Blue smirked. "Well yeah, I do. So you want to battle me?"

"No, not me. But my young master does."

"Young master? Who's he? Wait, it doesn't master, I will beat him anyways."

"So you accept, good. Young master will be very pleased."

"Oh, just so you know. Young master is a girl. She is waiting for at that sign you were leaning on."

"Yeah, yeah girl boy whatever. I don't care I just want to win more battles. Take me to her."

"Very well, come this way."

Blue followed the man to his ' _young master'._ They arrived at where the cloaked person was waiting.

"Young master, I have brought the boy."

"Very well done Zaffario, did you have to persuade him?"

"No, he accepted before I could he even ask. He understood what we wanted when I asked him about his winning streak."

"Is that so? Well let's not waste time shall we."

"Hello there, are you ready for a battle with me?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Ready to you beat you that is."

"My what confidence, okay allow me to introduce myself."

She removed, her cloak. She was fair skinned girl. She had blonde hair tied in a bun. Here bangs covered one of her. She wore a black sleeveless top and a black skirt that covered her knees. She wore black stockings and black high heels

"I am Celestial Shirona ( Cynthia) of Hokkaido."

"Celestial? Are you related to Dr. Celestial Karashina?"

"Why yes I am her granddaughter."

"Well I am Blue Oak, son of Professor Oak." Blue said proudly.

Shirona and Zaffario were surprised.

"Professor Oak's son? Well this just made things more." Shirona smiled slyly.

"By the way what you doing here in Kanto? Shouldn't be taking on the Hokkaido league."

"Well that's because of my butler Mr. Zaffario Vulcano there. He insisted I come to Kanto before challenging my own regional championship as Hokkaido is getting very tough. He stated that Kanto is by far the easiest so it will be a great warm up. To be honest this region is too easy, I can't even consider most of my battles here a warm up."

"Well today's your lucky day because you're taking on me. Your future pokémon master." Blue grinned, indicating himself with his thumb.

"Well I hope you can prove to be challenge. Ever since I came to Kanto I have got 57 straight victories. The evidence is in my pokédex as you know it automatically records pokémon battles. Also I have already obtained 3 badges."

"What? You serious?"

Blue was shocked on hearing this.

"Oh it's true young lad." Zaffario showed him Shirona's badge case and pokédex with her pokémon battle record. ' 57 - 0' ".

Blue couldn't believe it.

" So Blue, you still want to battle me?"

Blue lifted his head high, " Yeah whatever, I am not backing out. In fact this is great, beating you will only prove how truly great I am."

"Well let's begin then. Zaffario as always you shall be referee."

"Yes, young master. But may I ask how many pokémon shall you be using."

"I want to make this battle memorable for the 'future pokémon master' so one vs all."

This caused Blue to laugh hysterically.

"Oh you poor girl, I guess you realized that I am truly going to be the next master so want to end our battle quickly. Okay I am up for it, but I will make it easier, as an act of kindness. 1 on 4."

Both trainers got in position.

" This is a 1 on 4 young master Shirona vs Blue Oak. Let this battle commence." Zaffario signaled with the flags in his hand.

"Go fukamaru (gible)," Shirona send out her pokémon.

Blue checked with his pokédex.

 _"Fukamaru the land shark pokémon._

 _It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness, too."_

"So this must be a Hokkaido special pokémon am I right?"

"Yes."

"Okay go, Pigeon (Pidgeotto)." Blue sent out his powerful bird.

"Pigeon, use _lightning speed_ now."

The powerful bird moved with high speed attempting to hit the land shark.

"Fukamaru _dig_ _hole_."

Fukamaru burrow faster then Pigeo approached it and manage to avoid getting hit.

"What's with that speed!" Blue was amazed by Fukamaru's speed.

"Fukamaru, use _stone edge_ "

Fukamaru burst out the ground, light blue rocks surrounded it, the land shark's eyes glowed blue and then the rocks were shot at pigeon. It fainted on the spot.

"No way," Blue was in disbelief.

"Pigeon is unable to battle, Fukamaru wins." Zaffario Declared.

"Well that didn't take quite long," Shirona said unimpressed.

Blue returned Pigeon to it's ball.

"Whatever you just got lucky." Blue said. "Go koratta ( rattata)."

Blue sent out his mouse pokémon.

"Koratta _lightning speed_." On Blue's order the rat pokémon tackled Shirona's pokémon with greater speed then pigeon, but Fukamaru didn't even budge on impact.

"Fukamaru _dragon claw_ now."

Fukamaru's claw was surrounded by purple aura and it slashed koratta with great force. The mouse pokémon was knocked away and fainted instantly.

"Koratta is unable to battle, Fukamaru wins."

Blue returned koratta. He looked at Shirona who yawned.

"Well girly, you sure got some fighting power, but I have to end it here." He kissed his pokéball and then threw it.

"Go nidoran (female) ," Blue send out his bee pokémon.

" _Stone edge_ ," Shirona ordered.

Before he could anything, nidoran got hit and fainted instantly.

"Nidoran is unable to battle. Fukamaru wins." Shirona was very annoyed.

Blue couldn't believe the power of Shirona's Fukamaru. He started to shake a bit.

 _"What am I doing, I shouldn't be panicking, I am the future Pokémon Master. So what if she knocked out three of pokémon so quickly. I can still turn this around. Considering it's moves it's obviously rock or just part rock type. I got just what I need. Also after using so many attacks it must be a little tried. Yeah let's do this."_

Blue looked at his last pokémon inside it's ball. He smirked.

 _"You are the one to continue my streak."_ Go Zenigame."

Zenigame was prepared for battle.

 _"This better have an ice type move,"_ Shirona was getting impatient.

"Zenigame sent some bubbles above the sky."

The tiny turtle pokémon blew out some bubbles from it's mouth. A cloud of bubbles covered the sky above both pokémon.

 _"Just what is he up to?"_ Shirona just observed the bubble cloud above.

"Zenigame use _ice beam_ on the bubble cloud."

Zenigame unleashed a beam of ice from it's mouth which froze the bubble cloud. The cloud started falling to the ground.

Zenigame hid in it's shell.

"Try and get out of this Shirona," Blue grinned.

"Fukamaru daimonji(fire blast," she said calmly.

The dragon pokémon evaporated the frozen cloud with a powerful blast of fire.

Blue was just speechless.

" _Shadow divide_ (double team)," and before Blue knew it Zenigame was surrounded by multiple fukamarus.

"Fukamaru, _daimonji_ ," Shirona said coldly.

All the fukamaru were getting ready to fire.

Zenigame popped it's head out to see what was going on. Upon seeing the fukamarus it turned pale.

"Wait stop, I forfeit !" Blue shouted.

"Fukamaru ceasefire," and the fukamarus stopped.

"What was that trainer Blue?" Asked Zaffario.

"I said I quit!" He shouted. "I, I am out classed in this battle." He said through gritted teeth.

He looked at Shirona furiously, "You win."

She sighed.

"Trainer Blue forfeits zenigame from battle, all 4 pokémon are out. Winner of this battle is Shirona and fukamaru."

The clone fukamaru vanished. Shirona return fukamaru to it's ball.

"Sorry I wasted your time," she told it.

Blue returned zenigame, he stood where he was fustrated.

Zaffario offered him some _wound medicine._

"Use this to heal your pokémon."

"Thank you, but no, I have plenty of _wound_ _medicine._ "

Blue was very upset.

"Zaffario let's go, this boy wasn't even worth my time."

Those words felt poisonous to Blue.

"Yes young master."

Zaffario put the potion back in the bag and then walked to stand by Shirona.

They started walking away.

"Shirona!" Blue shouted.

They stopped where they were, Zaffario turned to look at him. Shirona didn't even bothered to look but was listening.

"When the time comes I will be stronger. And you will realize that I am truly the next pokémon master." He declared.

Shirona didn't say anything and just walked away. Zaffario followed her.

"You hear me, I am the next pokémon master!" Blue shouted at the top of his lungs.

* * *

That was chapter 12, review to give me your thoughts and share with your friends who like reading. Sorry any ambiguity.


	13. 13: Going through Mt Otsukimi

Welcome to chapter 13 hope you enjoy.

* * *

Red was just outside the enterance of Mt Otsukimi (Mt Moon). He had Netsu and Volta standing by his side. He decided since those two are his main pokémon right now he should keep them outside their respective balls more often. They looked at the naturally tall rocky struture with amazement.

"See guys this is called a mountain. Some mountains are small and some are very tall. If ya think this is amazing then just let me tell you, there mountains even taller then this."

Netsu looked like a small child while Volta just stared.

"Alright guys lucky for us we don't have to climb it form the outside. There are paths inside this mountain that will lead us to the otherside, but it will require climbing up and down some areas. Professor Oakido told me about it on the pokémon center phone. So are you ready for mountain cave adventure." He said cheerfully.

"Yeah," Netsu punched the air. Volta gave a cool smile.

They walked into the enterance.

moments later they were running from multiple zubats. After running for about 10 minutes. They managed to loose them. They were hiding behind a huge boulder.

"What's with these guys, why are they chasing us." Netsu asked.

"Hey look, a sign." Volta pointed forward.

They slowly went up to it.

"What does it say Red?" Volta asked.

"Warning: Zubat are blood suckers. There are multiple of them. Use repellent. By the way I put this sign here and not outside because I want people to cry. Hey this multiple zubat thing might make a great joke if ya think about it, *wink, *wink."

Red and Netsu's jaw dropped, while Volta was very annoyed.

Suddenly they turned around as they heard the sound of zubats flapping their wings behind them. They just made the 'oh snap' face.

"Get those motherfathers," one the zubats said.

And Red and his team were back to running.

Soon they ended up at a dead end.

The zubats were prepared to attack.

Volta wanted to electrocute them all, but Red stopped her.

"No wait, we don't know what moves they can do. If they have something powerful enough to collide with your electric moves or hitokage's fire moves then that could cause an explosion powerful enough for a possible cave in."

"Red do something." Netsu told him.

"I got it", Red quickly took out a spray can from his bag and sprayed himself and his pokémon.

The zubats fled.

"Red you saved us," Netsu huged his leg.

Volta sniffed herself, "What is this?"

"Wow, mom was right, this garlic spray would come in handy. I wonder how she knew."

 _Back at Masara Town at Red's house_

Katsumi was drinking a cup of tea. "No it wasn't the zubats, I just believe in vampires." She said to you in a clam lady like tone.

 _Back to Red_

"My mom is great, well let's go." Red started marching.

Netsu and Volta followed. Netsu noticed Volta looked a bit gloomy.

"Hey you okay," he asked.

"Yeah, it's just that Red talking about his mother reminded me a bit of my mom."

She shook her head. "It's fine, I got you guys now. My friends."

"Wow you sure changed alot. You use to be so hateful to us before. Look at you now so soft and sweet ." He grinned.

Volta glared at him, "Stupid baka, hmmp." She turned her head away, she blushed a bit.

Red and his friend continued exploring the mountain. They climbed down a hole which led to a dead end. But they did find new pokémon to catch even a zubat. They ambushed it, Volta gave it a good beating. It was the one that said 'motherfathers'.

Netsu found a very pretty looking stone.

"Hey look guys it's really neat don't you think." He showed it to his friends.

"Wow, hitokage you found a moon stone," said Red.

"Moon stone?" His pokémon said.

"I learned a bit about them in school, these are very rare stone that are said to come from space." Red, Netsu and Volta looked at the stone in amazement.

"Space," Netsu spoke in a low voice. He remembered Red telling him about space. How big it is and how it's full of mysteries.

"Hitokage gave the stone to me please it will be more safe in my bag."

"Okay," Netsu handed the stone to Red and he put it inside a box in his bag were he puts interesting things he might find.

The trio went back to the top and continued screaching for the right hole.

As they walked they heard a scream uphead. They ran to that direction, and found a man wearing a black uniform stabbing a young girl.

Red quickly acted and kicked the guy in the head, knocking him out.

Then he attended to the girl, only to learn she was dead. She looked like the lass in generation 3 games of Kanto. The three of them were horrified. Volta started to remember Plug, her blood was boiling.

She wanted to release dangerous electric shocks but stopped when she saw Red pick the corpse up and put her on his back. He had his bag hung on his shoulder with one strap.

"Hitokage, pikachu grab that guy don't worry he wouldn't get up for quite some time. We will hand him to the police. If he starts getting up, shock him."

Netsu and Volta looked at Red and nodded.

They made there way through the mountain. Volta and Netsu wanted to ask Red about the current situation but decided to let their trainer talk when it's time.

After long hours, they seem to finally find a hole that was leading to the exit. They were walking through a path they were about take a turn up ahead until they heard some people taking. They stopped, Red took a look and saw three guys had surrounded a very skinny man in a lab coat. He looked like a super nerd. They had guns pointed at him.

"You guys, this is just a misunderstanding." The lab coat guy was shaking.

"Misunderstanding my *beep* , you're betraying Team Rocket by stealing those fossils." One of them said.

"Prepare to go to hell," that man said.

"Noooooo," the lab coat guy screamed he literally peed his pants.

"Pikachu _electric shock."_ And as ordered Volta unleased a powerful shock that caused the three men to pass out instantly.

The lab coat man fell to his knees.

Red ran up to him.

"Hey you alright," he asked.

The lab coat guy cried tears of joy and jumped to hug Red but he stepped out of the way so he fell on his face.

"Sorry it's just your pee pants."

The guy got up, " It's alright..." his expression turned to horror when he saw the girl on his back.

"No, my sister." He pulled her off of Red and hugged her, tears were running down his face.

"I am very sorry, I wasn't able to save her on time, but I knocked out the guy responsible for this." Red pointed to the guy Netsu was dragging by the shirt with his mouth.

The guy stopped crying, stood up while holding his dead sister. And bowed his head.

"Tha..thank you so...*sniff* much."

"Sir please tell me what's going on?" Red asked him.

He stayed silent for a moment and then spoke.

"My name Mitsuharu and this girl here _was,"_ he chocked on that word but continued. "My sister Ruri. We have been working for this organization called Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket, that company famous for it's space technology work." Red asked.

"Yes, well you see I can't tell you too much but you must know this. That company has commited some crimes and the police don't know much about it. They managed to hide alot of evidence. It's possible that they have people working in the inside. Bottomline, Team Rocket is evil. I found out about their plans involving these fossils."

He took out fossils each from his two lab coat pockets.

"Listen kid I don't want you to get involved with any of this, but I need you to do me a favour. I need you to get these fossils to Guren Island(Cinnabar Island) and gave them to my friend Katsura (Blaine). He's the gym leader there. I can tell you're a trainer, with that pokédex sticking out of you're pocket. Red noticed that just now.

The guy got down on his knees, "Please I beg you, I lost my sister. I need to stay low somewhere before I can start moving."

The events that were unfolding were very crazy for Netsu. Volta has been through hell before so she just looked at Red waiting to see what he will do.

Red blinked twice, then he turned towards his pokémon.

"Guys you protect me and I protect you, so are you up for this."

Volta smiled and seeing her smile, Netsu smiled too.

Red took that as a yes, then he looked at Mitsuharu.

"Okay, I am not sure what's going on right now. But I know you need help so okay."

Mitsuharu was about to cry again but stopped.

"Oh thank so so much, and don't worry I won't allow you to be harmed kid. I will deal with these knocked out guys. Say do you have any rope, so I can tie these guys up."

"Yeah I got a spare in my bag, also the guy that I knocked out before didn't see me so I am safe from all of them."

"That's great but be careful they might consider I made a move of giving the fossils to someone so don't let anyone see you with these."

He handed him the fossils. Red put the box inside his bag and gave the man his spare rope.

"Mitsuharu, I promise to get these fossils savely."

"Thanks kid, also please don't tell me your name, I fear that if they catch me they might get me to spill about you. Okay enough talking leave now."

Red and his pokémon were off. They were out off site.

Mitsuharu quickly tied up the team rocket goons. He picked up his sister and was making a ran for it. When he got his tracks stopped by a hooded figure. Mitsuharu was shocked in fear.

"Don't worry, I am not with them." He threw some powder in the hand that caused Mitsuharu to fall a sleep. His sister on his back. The hooded figure picked up the siblings on each shoulder.

He looked at the tied up people.

One of them, the one that was threatening Mitsuharu came back to conciousness. He looked at the hooded figure.

"Hey who are you? What you doing with those siblings?" He tried to get up but couldn't, realizing he was tied up with the rest of his teammates.

"Hey untied or else you *female dog*," he cursed.

"Burn them," the figure said.

Another hooded figured appeared behind them and set the goons on fire with a flamethrower. There were screaming in agony as the hooded figures walked away.

* * *

And that was chapter 13, please review to give me your thoughts and share my story with friends who like to read under the condition you find this story interesting.


End file.
